O Seu Mais Leve Olhar
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: Na noite mais escura, seus olhos sintilaram como duas esmeraldas e foram eles que me atrairam até você. Seu fascínio por ela o levará a mais uma batalha contra o destino de Asgard. FIC EM HOMENAGEM A MARGARIDA [ALBERICHxOC]
1. Arrependimento

_Essa eh a fic do Alberich, q eu num sei como nem d ondi eu tirei essas idéias..._

_Avisos:_

_Essa fic eh em homenagem a Margarida... Mais detalhes no final da fic_

_Créditos:_

_Cavaleiros do zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada_

_BOA LEITURA!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O SEU MAIS LEVE OLHAR 

CAPITULO UM

Hades havia sido derrotado. Os cavaleiros mortos foram trazidos de volta a vida e viviam em paz. Indo mais para o norte, numa terra coberta de gelo e neve, estava Asgard.

Depois da batalha com os cavaleiros de Atena, os cavaleiros deuses apareceram vivos, misteriosamente em frente ao Valhalla. Ninguém sabia como eles haviam sobrevivido. Acreditavam que fora Odin. Até mesmo Alberich, sendo considerado traidor, havia retornado a vida. Ninguém nunca soube de sua traição, nem mesmo Hilda.

Na manhã que se encontraram vivos, tiveram a sensação de estar sendo observados. Olharam em volta, mas nada viram.

Quando Hilda e Freya os viram, choraram de alegria. E naquela mesma noite foi feito um jantar de comemoração. Alberich se sentia um intruso ali. Todos eram fieis a Hilda, e ele, apenas um traidor. Já não tinha interesse no trono de Hilda. Algo que os cavaleiros de Atena o disseram fizeram ele mudar.

Via a felicidade dos amigos com inveja. Tinha inveja deles, pois eles possuíam sonhos, esperanças de tornar o mundo melhor e se sentiam felizes com pequenas coisas. Ele não tinha nada disso. Não tinha sonhos, nem esperanças... Nem felicidade. Sentia-se vazio. Naquele momento preferiu continuar morto. Levantou-se da mesa e saiu do salão, deixando seus amigos confusos.

"O que será que deu nele?" Disse Thor.

"Ele está muito estranho" Disse Freya.

Ele ficou a observar a densa floresta a sua frente, sem possuir neve na copa de suas arvores, já que estavam em pleno verão. _Traidor_.Essa palavra vinha a todo o momento em sua mente. Saber que planejou contra Hilda o fazia se sentir pior. Sentia remorso. Ele tinha que tirar aquele peso da consciência, senão, não viveria em paz.

Entrou na floresta. Caminhava sem rumo, apenas pensando em tudo e como poderia mudar as coisas. Parou repentinamente á imagem a sua frente.

Observando a lua em frente a um campo limpo, uma mulher. Seus longos cabelos eram tocados pelo vento, que os faziam movimentar-se lentamente. Seu longo vestido possuía o mesmo movimento. Quando ele ia se aproximar mais, ela o percebe. Ela se vira para em seguida fitá-lo. Havia apenas a pouca claridade que a lua dava e ele apenas percebeu os penetrantes olhos verdes da mulher. Pareciam olhos de felino e eram extremamente sensuais. E lindos.

Tentou se aproximar novamente, mas algo o prendia ao chão, impedindo-o de se aproximar. O que estava acontecendo? Voltou a olhara para a mulher e a cada segundo que se passava, a imagem dela ia se afastando até que ele foi dominado por uma tremenda escuridão.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bom... ake a minha mais nova fic... Eu to inspirada nela no momento!_

_Por issu num sei qndo vou atualizar as outras fics!_

_ACEITO IDEIAS!_

_Bom... Como disse, essa fic eu to fazendo em homenagem a ótima escritora d fics q eh a Margarida!_

_Eu sei o qnto ela ama o Alberich (apesar d eu achar q ela ama mais o Sorento )_

_E tbm sei q vc tbm tah fazendo uma fic do Alberich... Mas eh q a personagem q eu criei ficaria melhor com o Alberich_

_Logo vcs veram o pq tah?_

_Fics da Margarida q recomendo:_

"_Minha Bela Dama"_

"_Anybody Seen my Baby?"_

"_Honra"_

"_Hurt"_

"_Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me Kill me"_

"_Inocência"_

_Eu so li esses, entaum, eu num sei como saum os outros! Hauahauahauah_

_Margarida... Vc merece todos esses elogios viu? Te admiro mto como escritora_

_kissus_


	2. Segundo Encontro

O SEU MAIS LEVE OLHAR

CAPITULO DOIS

Levanta-se da cama em um pulo, assustando a mulher a seu lado, que velava por seu sono. Ele a olha confuso.

"Hilda... O que... Como eu vim parar aqui?" Perguntou.

"Ontem à noite fomos atrás de você e o encontramos desmaiado no meio de um campo" Disse Hilda.

A única coisa que ele se lembrava era da mulher de olhos verdes que o fitavam intensamente. Abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto, Hagen, Mime e Siegfried.

"Parece que esta melhor" Disse Hagen.

"O que aconteceu na floresta?" Perguntou Siegfried.

"Não me lembro direito" – mentiu – "Eu estava andando, quando tudo a minha volta é dominado por uma escuridão e então... Eu acordo aqui".

Ele achou melhor não contar nada sobre a mulher de olhos verdes. Não tinha certeza se aquilo fora um sonho ou se fora real.

Ficou o dia inteiro naquela cama. A mando de Hilda. Ela estava preocupada. Ele estava ficando irritado. Ficar sem fazer nada naquele quarto, era de cansar qualquer um. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e em seguida olhou-se no espelho. Ficou pensando se realmente tinha visto a mulher de olhos verde. Se ela fosse real, queria ver seu rosto.

É quando alguém bate na porta, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Alberich se senta em sua cama.

"Entre..." Disse.

"Desculpe incomoda-lo senhor" – era uma das servas – "Vim trazer algo para você comer".

"Deixe aí em cima" – ele respondeu, apontando uma mobília.

Quando ela ia sair, ele a chama:

"Apareça aqui hoje à noite" Disse, autoritário.

Ela apenas movimenta a cabeça numa afirmativa e sai. Ele sabia que muitas servas tinham uma queda por ele e precisava se divertir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acordou mais tarde por causa da noite agitada. Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas. Encontrou seus amigos a mesa, esperando servem servidos do almoço.

"Bom Dia!" – Hilda sorri.

"Bom Dia" – responde ele.

"Se sente melhor?" Perguntou Freya.

"Bem melhor" Disse Alberich.

"E nós sabemos o quanto" Disse Shido, com um sorriso cúmplice.

As irmãs não entenderam. Alberich se senta e rapidamente são servidos. Terminando o almoço, os cavaleiros deuses vão treinar, para recuperar o tempo perdido. Mas suas atenções acabam se voltando para uma conversa entre dois guardas:

"Você ficou sabendo dos novos acontecimentos?".

"Fiquei... Estranho não acha?".

"Pois é... Estão dizendo por aí que é uma entidade maligna".

"Vou tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante".

"O que esta acontecendo?" – interferiu Shido.

"Conte-nos" Acrescentou Siegfried.

"Vários homens foram encontrados inconscientes na floresta. Somente homens. E alguns fortes guerreiros estão desaparecidos".

"Parece que eu não fui o único que perdeu a consciência esses dias" Disse Alberich.

"O que ou quem será que está fazendo isso?" Perguntou Mime.

"Caberá a nós descobrir" Disse Siegfried.

Eles informaram tudo a Hilda e ela permitiu que eles procurassem por pistas. Siegfried, Thor, Fenrir e Alberich foram à busca destas pistas.

Ficaram algumas horas caminhando, quando eles resolvem dar uma pausa perto de um lago e descansarem. Quando viram o lago a sua frente, pararam de andar. Não estavam sozinhos.

Ajoelhada em frente ao lado e lavando o rosto, uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos e cacheados. Ela logo se levanta e fita-os. Alberich estancou. Aqueles olhos verdes... Os mesmo olhos que o fitavam tão intensamente naquela noite. Era ela!

Mas agora, ele pôde perceber seus traços. Pele branca, seios fartos que se destacavam pelo decote do vestido. Um vestido branco que vinham um pouco acima de seus joelhos, permitindo ver suas pernas delicadas e usava uma sandália branca, baixa.

Possuí a uma feição delicada e angelical, mas seus olhos eram sensuais e intensos.

Ela sorri.

"Cavaleiros Deuses" – sua voz era melodiosa, como um canto de pássaros – "É uma honra conhece-los" – ela faz uma breve reverência.

"Quem é você? E o que faz aqui, sozinha nesta floresta?" Pergunta Thor, tentando esconder o que sentia naquele momento, ao ver aquela bela mulher.

"Quantas perguntas" – ela sorri sensualmente, fazendo-os sentirem um arrepio na espinha.

"Então... Era você naquela noite!" Disse Alberich, fazendo todos olharem-no.

Ela fica séria e permanece alguns segundos em silêncio.

"Então, você se lembra!" – ela caminha até eles e pára em frente a Alberich e acaricia seu rosto, fazendo-o se arrepiar com o toque – "Você é bem perceptivo rapaz... Me reconheceu rapidamente" – ela sorri e caminha até Thor – "Porque está tão nervoso?" – ela lhe sorri e vai até Fenrir e King ficou manso com a aproximação dela – "Este lobo é seu?" – ele responde mexendo a cabeça numa afirmativa – "Relaxa! Eu não mordo viu?" – ela caminha até Siegfried e fica um tempo apenas fitando-o. Quando enfim, ela fala em seu ouvido – "Hilda tem sorte em ter um belo cavaleiro como você que a ame" – o hálito dela era quente e provocante.

Ela ia se afastar quando Siegfried a pega pelo pulso.

"O que quer dizer com tudo isso?" Perguntou.

"Tudo há sua hora meu caro.." – ela se solta das mãos dele e o provoca acariciando seu peito.

Ela se afasta deles e diz:

"A propósito... Me chamo Evelyn"

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Domo!_

_Bom genti... tah ake o cap 2 da fic do alberich_

_Agora sim q eu vou demorar pra postar o próximo capitulo_

_Já q eu parei d escrever ela nessa parte XD_

_Me desculpem se eu demorar mto ok? Gomenasai_

_Bom, deixem reviews!_

_Kissus ja ne_


	3. O Que Esta Por Tras?

O Seu Mais Leve Olhar 

CAPITULO TRÊS

E desaparecera entre as árvores. Corações a mil. Como era maravilhosa.

"Minha nossa!" Disse Fenrir.

"Siegfried... Ela gostou mesmo de você" Disse Thor.

"Mas sinto que ela irá nos trazer sérios problemas. Vamos voltar" Disse Siegfried.

Chegando ao Valhalla, comunicaram tudo a Hilda. Ela concordou com Siegfried. Sentia que ela estava envolvida em algo.

Algumas semanas depois, eles estavam treinando e haviam dado uma pausa. Alberich estava distante em seus pensamentos. Seus amigos se juntaram a ele.

"Porque você sempre gosta de ficar sozinho?" Perguntou Shido.

"Talvez porque eu queira ficar pensando" Disse Alberich.

"Você tem o resto da vida a ficar pensando... Venha treinar conosco!" Disse Thor.

Sem opção, Alberich aceita e se junta no treino com os amigos. Depois de um tempo treinando, Siegfried acaba levando um golpe certeiro, pois se distraiu com a aproximação de alguém.

"Siegfried... O que..."

"Silêncio!" Disse Siegfried.

Logo escutaram um barulho vindo da floresta. Todos olharam para a floresta e caminhando calmamente, a belíssima mulher de cabelos vermelhos, Evelyn. Quando ela sai da floresta e entra no campo de treinamento, um raio cai bem na sua frente. Parecia que queria impedi-la de entrar ali. Ela olha para o céu e sorri malignamente.

"Tem medo do que eu possa fazer com sua protegida?"

Eles olharam-na com curiosidade. Ela volta-se a ele e diz:

"Eu estava vendo o treino de vocês... Siegfried, quando for usar seu ataque, seja mais rápido do que isso. Esta muito devagar" Disse Evelyn.

Siegfried se irritou muito com aquele comentário.

"Quer me mostrar como se faz?" Perguntou Siegfried sarcástico.

"Claro" – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Siegfried assume uma posição de ataque enquanto Evelyn continuara na mesma.

"Você começa" Disse ela.

Siegfried eleva seu cosmo e a ataca. Esta impede o golpe apenas com uma mão, em seguida lançando-o longe.

"Eu disse que você tem que ser mais rápido" – ela se põe em posição de ataque – "Assim".

Milésimos de segundos depois, Siegfried estava no chão. Olhavam-na pasmos. Que velocidade!

"Minha nossa!" Disse Hagen.

"Eu te ajudo" – ela estende sua mão e ajuda Siegfried a se levantar – "Precisa desenvolver seu sétimo sentido muito mais do que isso... Não só você. Todos vocês".

Ela caminha em direção a floresta logo em seguida desaparecendo atrás de uma árvore. Perceberam que ela não era normal. Hilda via tudo, na sacada, com um péssimo pressentimento.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Domo!_

_Ai ai... Hj foi o dia das atualizações! XD_

_Atualizei tdas as fics q eu pude... Gomenasai pelo capitulo pequeno... Só consegui escrever ate ake. Eu ainda estou fazendo uns retoques na fic e as vezes me surge umas idéias e eu me confundo toda! _

_Reviews genti!_

_Kissus já ne_


	4. Carater

**O SEU MAIS LEVE OLHAR**

CAPITULO QUATRO

Era noite e Alberich estava encostado a uma arvore, em frente a um lago. Os olhos dela não saiam de sua cabeça. E um fato o intrigava: o raio. Era um grande mistério. Fechou os olhos e acabou dormindo. Quando acordou, já era manhã. Levantou-se ao vê-la no lago. Evelyn estava sentada na beira do lago, com os pés na água e olhando seu reflexo. Ele foi até ela e sentou-se a seu lado.

"Bom dia!" – disse ela, sem fitá-lo.

"Bom dia" – respondeu.

"Você é uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que dorme em qualquer lugar" Disse Evelyn, fitando-o.

Ele sorri. Ela volta a olhar seu reflexo. Foi a vez de Alberich olha-la. Ela parecia triste aquele dia. Com um ar de preocupação.

"O que você fazia nos observando?" Perguntou Alberich.

"Eu estava de passagem..." Disse Evelyn.

"Porque eu não acredito nisso?" Disse Alberich.

"Se você não acredita, problema seu..." Disse Evelyn, friamente.

"Ficou nervosinha com a minha pergunta?" – disse Alberich, sarcástico.

Evelyn se levantou rapidamente e preparou-se para sair dali, mas Alberich a impediu, segurando-a pelo braço.

"Parece mesmo que você se irritou com o que eu disse".

"Olha... Não estou num bom dia, então, se quiser ficar consciente, é melhor me largar!" Disse ela, nervosa.

Alberich estava incrédulo. Então, ela tinha mesmo ligação com o que aconteceu com ele na noite em que a viu pela primeira vez. Segurou-a mais firmemente.

"Então, foi você! Você que me fez perder a consciência naquela noite!" Disse Alberich.

Ela sorri, malignamente.

"Fui eu mesma... Mas de nada adiantara você saber disso. Você não fará mal a mim, mesmo depois de ter feito tantos homens perderem a consciência na floresta" Disse.

"Então, você também os atacou?".

"Não os ataquei... Apenas, roubei suas energias vitais. E a sua, foi a que mais me agradou" Disse.

A cada minuto, Alberich ficava mais incrédulo.

"E você não contara nada a eles..." Disse Evelyn.

"E porque eu faria isso?"

"Você prefere contar a eles sua traição ou prefere que eu mesma faça isso?" – ela viu a expressão de raiva em seu rosto – "Acredito que não...".

"Você é muito baixa...".

"Aprendi a ser assim... Quando os fortes o pisoteiam, você tem que aprender a ser mais forte e a pisotear os mais fracos. Essa é a lei dos céus".

Então, Hilda e Freya, acompanhadas de Siegfried e Hagen, aparecem, presenciando a cena.

"O que esta acontecendo?" Perguntou Hilda.

"E então Alberich? Como vai ser?" Perguntou Evelyn, fitando-o.

Ele a solta e ela sorri, vitoriosa. Ela estava caminhando para adentrar a floresta, quando uma águia de esplendida penugem, pousou no ombro de Evelyn e emitiu um som agudo. Ela sorriu.

"Nos vemos por aí" – e voltou a caminhar floresta adentro.

Alberich bufou de raiva e se afastou dos amigos. Só faltava agora ter que ser controlado por uma mulher. Teria que resolver esse problema logo. Iria contar tudo a Hilda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hilda e Siegfried estavam a conversar, sobre o que acontecera semana passada, entre Alberich e Evelyn.

"A atitude de Alberich é o que me incomoda. Ela deve ter lhe dito algo que o incomodou" Disse Siegfried.

"Concordo..." – Hilda mantinha um ar preocupado, o que incomodou Siegfried.

"Senhorita Hilda... Você me parece aflita. O que houve?".

"Odin me alertou sobre isso... Teremos mais uma batalha envolvendo um de seus subordinados que quer vingança" Disse Hilda.

"Será que Evelyn esta envolvida?" Perguntou Siegfried.

"Não sei... Mas temos que tomar cuidado com ela" Disse Hilda, indo até a sacada de seu castelo e olhando o vilarejo ao fundo.

Os ventos frios anunciavam que algo estava para acontecer e Hilda estava cada vez mais preocupada com a vida de seus cavaleiros. Não queria vê-los mortos novamente.

"Tenha calma Senhorita Hilda" – Siegfried se aproximou dela, e parando ao seu lado.

"Só de pensar nessa nova batalha me preocupa" Disse Hilda.

"Tudo ira acabar bem" Disse Siegfried, bem próximo a ela, sorrindo.

"Tomara... Mal acabamos de nos recuperar de uma batalha e iremos enfrentar outra! Não sei o q..." – ela foi calada por um beijo dele.

Não esperava isso e manteve-se estática e com os olhos arregalados. Mas quando ele a puxa pela cintura, se deixa levar e corresponde. Ele aprofundou mais o beijo ao perceber que ela desejava aquilo tanto quanto ele. Separaram-se bruscamente ao sentir um tremor e o barulho de algo se chocando contra as paredes do Valhalla. Eles desceram correndo e viram varias pessoas, inclusive os outros cavaleiros deuses, olharem um enorme buraco na parede. Quando identificaram-na, ficaram surpresos. Evelyn estava com vários arranhões e seu vestido branco estava manchado de sangue. Estava com a respiração alterada e com os olhos cerrados, tentando manter-se consciente. Ela se levanta com dificuldade e olha para a floresta.

"Evelyn... Você é bem resistente" – um homem saiu da floresta e parou para encara-la.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Domo Otakus!_

_Demorei, mas consegui atualizar a fic!_

_Aff... eu corri para tentar escreve-la e eu tive essa idéia!_

_Agora, mais um século para atualizar essa fic d novu! XD_

_Sem mto oq dizer_

_Arigato Gozaimasu por todas as reviews!_

_ESPERO REVIEWS SOBRE OQ VCS ACHARAM DESSE CAPITULO!_

_Kissus_

_ja ne_


	5. Evelyn vs Aécio

O SEU MAIS LEVE OLHAR 

CAPITULO CINCO

"Evelyn... Você é bem resistente" – um homem saiu da floresta e parou para encara-la.

Ele possuía cabelos verdes azulados e olhos negros, extremamente frios e calculistas. Usava uma armadura cheia de espinhos, negra cujo elmo da mesma cor tinha um formato de uma coroa de espinhos. Ele empunhava uma espada com sua lamina negra, que liberava uma forte energia maligna.

"Teremos um grande público" Disse ele.

Evelyn olha a sua volta. Não havia percebido que havia tanta gente assim. Olha ameaçadoramente para ele.

"Desgraçado!" – ela eleva seu cosmo e uma espada prateada com um corvo desenhado em sua lâmina, surge em suas mãos.

Numa velocidade incrível, ela corre ate ele e o ataca, mas ele consegue intercepta-la com sua espada. Golpes na velocidade da luz foram sendo trocados, mas nenhum dos dois foram atingidos. Os cavaleiros haviam afastaram todos daquela luta, mas não iriam ficar olhando aquilo.

"Não deveríamos ajuda-la?" Perguntou Shido.

Num ataque poderoso, Evelyn se defende, mas é arrastada alguns metros para trás, ficando próxima aos cavaleiros. Ela cai de joelhos no chão e olha ameaçadoramente para eles. Seus olhos, antes verdes, agora haviam se tornado vermelhos.

"Não se intrometam... Se vocês se meterem, não terei piedade e irei mata-los" – ela eleva seu cosmo para um nível superior, assustando a todos que estavam a assistir a luta, inclusive o seu adversário.

"Maldita! De onde tira tanto poder?" – ele recuou alguns passos, tamanho era o cosmo que se manifestava dela.

Ela se levanta com a ajuda de sua espada e o encara.

"Você não viu nada Aécio (1)" – ela finca sua espada no chão e o chão começa a tremer. De repente, silencio.

"Era só isso?" Disse ele.

Ela sorri, vitoriosa. Então, Aécio tenta mover-se, mas havia algo que o prendia ao lugar.

"Mas o que...".

O cosmo dela atinge seu apogeu, e um circulo enorme aparece embaixo dos pés de Aécio. Novamente, a terra treme, e garras vermelhas surgem do chão, agarrando Aécio e o puxando pelo portal que formara abaixo dos pés dele.

Silêncio. Estavam todos chocados com o que acontecera. Nunca virão demonstração de tamanho poder. Voltaram suas atenções para Evelyn. Ela os fitava, agora, com seus olhos verdes. Sua espada cai no chão e ela cai no chão, desacordada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ela abre os olhos vagarosamente. O que tinha acontecido? Olhou em volta... Ali não era a sua casa... Onde estava?

Era um quarto simples, com uma cama espaçosa, um armário razoavelmente bonito, uma porta que mais tarde ela descobriu que dava para um banheiro e uma escrivaninha e uma mobília ao lado da cama. Tentou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido. Enquanto tentava procurar em sua mente uma resposta, Alberich abre a porta do quarto vagarosamente e fica lá, parado, olhando-a. Como aquela mulher conseguira irrita-lo daquele jeito? Era difícil dele ficar realmente irritado, mas com apenas uns segundos, ela o fizera. Mas por mais que tentasse odiá-la, sentia que ela estava perdida naquele mundo. Sorriu com a expressão confusa dela, ao olhar para o quarto, voltando a ficar pensativa em seguida.

"O que tanto pensa?" Perguntou Alberich.

Ela voltou a realidade e fitou-o.

"Nada de importante".

"Não parecia" Provocou Alberich, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Porque esta tão curioso em saber o que estou pensando?" Perguntou Evelyn.

Ele senta-se na ponta da cama e a olha diretamente. Foi nessa aproximação que ela percebera a bela fisionomia de Alberich (n/a: e q fisionomia hein? XD). A pele clara, os cabelos rebeldes que caiam sobre um de seus olhos. E que olhos. De um verde muito enigmático. Mas neles também percebeu algo que ela não esperava, vindo daquele homem. Tristeza.

"Você possui algo que me atrai... Não digo isso por sua beleza. Mas pela forma que você me olha" Confessou Alberich.

Ela permaneceu calada, com uma expressão de enorme surpresa no rosto. Não estava acreditando no que ele falara. Nem mesmo ele acreditou que dissera aquilo.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ohayo_

_(1) Aécio – nome grego, que significa ave de rapina. É um nome bem incomum, por issu msmo q eu coloquei ele XD_

_Ate q eu num demorei tantooo para postar esse capitulo ne?_

_Espero q tenha ficado bom, pq eu escrevi ele correndo... Qria escreve-lo antes desse fds, pq eu vou viajar e num terei tempo d passar pro pc!_

_Gente, espero ansiosa seus reviews!_

_E se tiver algo confuso na fic, serão vcs q me dirão! Se vcs num deixarem reviews, fica difícil arrumar possíveis erros!_

_Fiko por ake_

_Kissus_

_ja ne_


	6. Será?

**O Seu Mais Leve Olhar**

CAPITULO SEIS

"Você possui algo que me atrai... Não digo isso por sua beleza. Mas pela forma que você me olha" Confessou Alberich.

Ela permaneceu calada, com uma expressão de enorme surpresa no rosto. Não estava acreditando no que ele falara. Nem mesmo ele acreditou que dissera aquilo. Como alguém mudar de personalidade tão de repente! Fitou-o por segundos. Naquele momento percebeu o quanto eram parecidos. Recompôs-se.

"Talvez porque sejamos parecidos" Disse Evelyn, fitando o céu nublado através da janela.

"Parecidos?" Perguntou Alberich, confuso.

"Sim. Não tente me enganar. Eu sei como é estar deslocado e solitário" Disse Evelyn.

Alberich ficou estático. Era exatamente como se sentia. Mas, como ela sabia?

"Acertei não?" Perguntou Evelyn, sorrindo vitoriosa.

"Eu disse que sim?" Retrucou Alberich.

"Não... Mas sei que estou certa" – o sorriso murchou de seu rosto – "Se não se livrar desse sentimento, você se tornará uma pessoa amargurada e cheia de ódio no coração".

"Você parece ser bem experiente não?" Provocou Alberich.

"Sim..." – ela o fitou – "Me veja como exemplo".

A porta foi aberta. Hilda e Freya entraram no quarto.

"Que bom que acordou" Disse Hilda, sorrindo.

"Obrigada pela ajuda..." viram-na apertar os olhos com força e segurar o pulso direito com firmeza.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Freya.

"Não é nada..." – a expressão de Evelyn voltou ao normal.

"É melhor você descansar" Disse Hilda.

"Um dia eu irei pagar pelo o que vocês estão fazendo por mim" Disse Evelyn.

"Não precisa, nós..." – a frase de Hilda foi cortada.

"Você não irá mudar minha opinião" Disse Evelyn.

"Então, descanse" Disse Hilda, retirando-se do quarto junto com Freya.

Alberich viu-as sair, mas não moveu um músculo.

"Você gosta mesmo de se fingir de boazinha" Disse Alberich.

Ela sorri, sarcasticamente.

"O mesmo digo a você, Alberich" Disse Evelyn.

"Porque gosta tanto de me desafiar?" – Alberich olhou-a.

"Gosto de desafios. Principalmente os homens. É prazeroso ver o ego de um homem ser pisoteado por uma mulher" Disse ela, sorrindo.

Alberich puxou-a de encontro a si, sussurrando perto de seu ouvido.

"Você não iria gostar de me ver irritado" Disse Alberich.

"Mesmo? E o que você faria?" Provocou Evelyn.

Colou seu corpo ao dela, segurando uma das mãos dela com força e a beijou. Enlaçou-a pela cintura para impedir que ela se afastasse e aprofundou o beijo. Evelyn manteve-se firme, mesmo querendo corresponder aquele beijo sedutor. Sentiu uma mão quente percorrer sua perna, por debaixo do vestido, mas continuou impassível. Não se entregaria tão fácil aos encantos do cavaleiro. Alberich logo desistiu e se afastou. Como ela resistira? Não havia uma mulher que ele conhecia que tivesse tanto auto controle.

"Sai daqui Alberich" Disse Evelyn, com cara de poucos amigos.

"Ficou irritadinha hein!" – ele sorriu, vitorioso.

"Saí!!!!!!" – ela aumentou o tom de voz.

Ele levantou-se, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, e caminhou até a porta e antes de sair, virou-se para ela.

"Isso ainda não acabou..." – e fechou a porta.

Evelyn suspirou. Tocou os lábios. Fora mesmo por muito pouco que não cedeu aquele beijo. Deitou-se na cama e dormiu o resto do dia e mesmo em sonho, o cavaleiro de fascinantes olhos verdes a perseguia.

Estavam todos reunidos na mesa, desfrutando do desjejum. Um silêncio perturbador instalou-se no lugar, o que deixou Freya realmente incomodada.

"O que esta acontecendo Hilda? Está todo mundo tão quieto" Perguntou Freya, fitando a irmã.

"Momentos difíceis estão por vir" Disse Hilda, escondendo sua insegurança.

"Mais lutas?" Perguntou Freya.

"Infelizmente sim..." Disse Hilda, cabisbaixa.

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinou. Foi quando a voz de Siegfried quebrou o silêncio.

"Senhorita Hilda... Acha mesmo seguro manter Evelyn aqui?"

"Concordo com Siegfried. Não acho que ela seja confiável" Disse Shido.

"Acredito que devo dar uma chance a ela" Disse Hilda.

"Com licença, Senhorita Hilda..." – era uma das servas.

"Sim?"

"A Senhorita Evelyn não esta em seu quarto... E nem em lugar algum do Valhalla".

"Mas como?? Há guardas em cada canto!! Como ela foi capaz de sair sem que ninguém a tenha visto?" Perguntou Thor.

"Não sei explicar..." – a serva fez uma reverência – "Com licença" – e caminhou de volta a cozinha.

Terminaram o desjejum e a pedido de Hilda, foram procurar Evelyn. Ficaram horas procurando e nenhum sinal dela. Voltaram a se encontrar no campo de treinamento, cansados de procurar.

"Será que ela foi embora?" Perguntou Bado.

"Com aquele ferimento não iria longe..." Disse Mime.

"Olha só... Todos reunidos!" – Evelyn apareceu atrás de uma árvore.

"Parece que você resolveu aparecer!" Disse Fenrir.

"Bom dia pra você também! E olha... Eu não agüento ficar vegetando naquele quarto ok?" Disse ela, ríspida.

"Acordou de mau humor..." Provocou Alberich.

"Vocês não me viram de mau humor... E rezem para não ver" Disse Evelyn, caminhando para dentro do Valhalla, quando Siegfried a impede de continuar, segurando-a pelo braço.

"Porque não vai embora de uma vez?" Disse Siegfried.

"Sei que você, em especial, me odeia. E pode odiar que eu não ligo a mínima pra você. Mas se não me largar eu não respondo por mim" – ela o olhou, com um olhar de quem não estava brincando.

"Se você não esta de mau humor, então não sei mais o que é bom humor!" Alfinetou mais uma vez, Alberich.

"Você esta pedindo não?" Disse Evelyn, caminhando até ele, com um olhar furioso.

Ela fez sua espada aparecer em suas mãos, assustando a todos. Um grito de dor foi ouvido e o sangue escorria pelas lâminas da espada de Evelyn.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Minha Nossaaaa_

_Finalmente, depois d uma eternidade, eu atualizo essa fic!!!! Ufa!! _

_Vcs num tem noção d como eu quebrei a cabeça pra escrever esse capitulo... E olha, até q venho inspiração pq eu já estou escrevendo o next cap (no papel ainda)._

_Gomen por ter demorado meses pra atualizar essa fic... Alem da falta de inspiração, dei todo o meo tempo para a fic **Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite**_

_Mas naum farei isso cum a segunda temporada d Sobre o Luar da Meia Noite ok?_

_Por isso q pretendo demorar mais para atualizar ela... Sem contar q eu tenhu q passar ela inteira pro pc... E num eh pouca coisa_

_Bom, esse novo capitulo, eh meo presente d ano novo_

_Happy New Year!!!_

_Mta paz, alegria e prosperidade nesse novo ano!!!!! Todo d bom pra vcs!!!!!_

_Fiko por ake_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne _


	7. Revelação

**O Seu Mais Leve Olhar**

_Capítulo Sete_

"Você esta pedindo não?" Disse Evelyn, caminhando até ele, com um olhar furioso.

Ela fez sua espada aparecer em suas mãos, assustando a todos. Um grito de dor foi ouvido e o sangue escorria pelas lâminas da espada de Evelyn. Ficaram em choque ao ver a espada de Evelyn atravessada no ombro de um homem de cabelos loiros até a cintura e os outros dourados, atrás de Alberich. Ela havia defendido Alberich de um ataque direto e mortal. Evelyn segurava com a mão livre a espada do oponente e seu sangue começou a escorrer por ela.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Hilda, que aparecera de repente ali.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Siegfried, na frente de Hilda com a intenção de protege-la.

"Kirk..." Disse Evelyn.

"Você o conhece?" Perguntou Mime.

"Infelizmente sim" Disse Evelyn, irritada.

"Que tal sentir um pouco de dor Evelyn?" – Kirk sacou um punhal e perfurou a perna de Evelyn.

Esta, segurou a dor, sem fazer sequer um ruído. Ela forçou sua espada pra frente, fazendo-a entrar mais no ombro de Kirk e ele apenas gemeu com a dor causada. Ele deu o troco, também forçando o punhal na perna dela. Evelyn não agüentou a dor e caiu de joelhos no chão.

"Até quando vamos ficar assim?" – ele sorriu – "Você irá morrer antes que eu sabia? Quem mandou sair com esse ferimento desse jeito... Pelo menos te levarei para o inferno junto comigo".

O corpo de Kirk foi envolvido com uma energia branca e logo o corpo dele foi coberto pela ametista. Alberich estava atrás do corpo de Kirk coberto pela ametista, com a expressão levemente irritada.

"Esse cara fala demais" Disse Alberich, com desdém.

A ametista começou a rachar e logo, os pedaços da mesma voaram longe e Kirk sorria, vitorioso.

"Você acha que um ataque tão fraco como esse iria me impedir?" – ele provocou Alberich, que simplesmente não tolerou e o atacou novamente.

Enquanto Alberich lutava contra Kirk, Siegfried levou Hilda para dentro do castelo em um lugar seguro, fazendo-a jurar que não sairia de lá até que tudo tivesse acabado. Mas quando voltou, viu todos seus amigos estendidos no chão, com extrema dificuldade em se levantarem. Ele se preparou para lutar, mas um lobo de bela pelugem prateada, avançou contra Kirk e desferiu uma mordida no pescoço do mesmo. O lobo foi jogado com força contra a arvore, e debaixo da mesma ficou, caído. Kirk estava se sufocando no próprio sangue, mas não ficaram sabendo o que aconteceu a ele. Kirk havia desaparecido em meio à tempestade que se iniciara. Siegfried aproximou-se do lobo caído no chão. O que será que fez este lobo atacar Kirk daquele jeito? Seus amigos levantaram-se com dificuldade e Siegfried sentiu-se aliviado.

"Que bom que vocês estão bem..." Disse Siegfried.

"Siegfried... Porque esse lobo atacou Kirk? E... Onde esta Evelyn?" Perguntou Thor.

"Eu estava me fazendo a mesma perguntar... Quanto a ela, eu não sei. Mas espero que ela esteja bem longe daqui" Disse Siegfried, olhando o animal, que respirava com dificuldade.

"Eu nunca tinha visto ele antes... Nem o King o esta reconhecendo" Disse Fenrir.

"Melhor cuidarmos deles... Afinal, foi ele quem nos salvou" Disse Siegfried, pegando o animal e o levando para dentro do castelo.

Hilda, acompanhada de Freya desceu as escadas ao sentir que tudo havia terminado. Viram todos os cavaleiros em volta de algo no chão. O lobo tentava se manter de pé, mas estava muito fraco e ferido.

"É melhor cuidarmos dele!" Disse Hilda.

"Vamos leva-lo lá pra cima!" Disse Freya.

Carregaram o lobo até um dos quartos e colocaram-no na cama. Assim que o fizeram, o lobo pulou da cama, tirou o lençol da cama e colocou-se debaixo do mesmo. Uma luz forte fez presença debaixo do lençol e os pelos prateados do lobo voaram pelo quarto. O lençol levantou-se e enrolada nele, nua, estava Evelyn. Mas o lobo mesmo, não estava ali.

"O-o que foi isso?" Perguntou Hagen.

"Minha verdadeira forma... Minha forma de deusa" Disse Evelyn.

O silêncio reinou no quarto, enquanto todos tentavam assimilar o que ela acabara de dizer.

_Continua..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Como eu havia dito, aqui esta o capitulo sete da fic do Alberich_

_O capitulo ficou pequeno, mas tentarei recompensa-los mais a frente, com algumas emoçoes, romance e revelações!! _

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... E logo vocês veram quem realmente a Evelyn é! Que deusa ela será?? _

_Espero os reviews!!!_

_bjos_


	8. Hati

**O Seu Mais Leve Olhar**

_Capítulo Oito_

"O-o que foi isso?" Perguntou Hagen.

"Minha verdadeira forma... Minha forma de deusa" Disse Evelyn.

O silêncio reinou no quarto, enquanto todos tentavam assimilar o que ela acabara de dizer.

"Eu já desconfiava..." Disse Hilda.

"Como?" Disse Freya.

"Naquele dia, em que Aécio apareceu, logo eu percebi que não se tratava de um mortal, mas sim de um deus... Aquele ataque que ela usou contra ele, denunciou-a no mesmo instante" Disse Hilda.

"Aquele ataque levou meu oponente diretamente para Niflheim (1), onde ele será julgado" Disse Evelyn.

"Afinal, quem é você?" Perguntou Shido.

"Hati... (2)" Disse Evelyn.

"O que?" Disseram em uníssono.

"Isso que vocês ouviram..." Disse Evelyn.

"Você não deveria estar aqui!" Disse Hilda.

"O que eu faço ou que deixo de fazer é problema meu, não acham?" Disse Evelyn, seca.

"Por acaso você foi banida do mundo dos deuses?" Perguntou Bado.

"Ainda não..." – ela sorriu, sarcástica – "Mas assim que ele souber, eu serei" – ela se apoiou na parede e tocou o ferimento na barriga. Ao levantar a mão, puderam ver que esta estava coberta por sangue – "Droga" – xingou Evelyn, ajoelhando-se no chão e tentado manter-se consciente, mas assim que a puseram na cama, ela desmaiou.

A tempestade lá fora estava cada vez mais forte e a febre de Evelyn estava cada vez mais alta, devido à infecção. Depois de horas naquela luta contra a febre, tudo se acalma e todos voltam para seus devidos afazeres.

Hilda e Freya estavam vendo o por do sol, no pequeno jardim que tinham atrás do Valhalla. Estavam sorridentes e tranqüilas. Por um momento haviam se esquecido que estavam no meio de uma batalha, contra um inimigo desconhecido. As irmãs se viraram para trás, ao serem chamadas. Siegfried e Hagen estavam lá, sorrindo.

"Vocês parecem felizes hoje" Disse Siegfried.

"O por do sol sempre nos acalma... Alem disso, eu não gosto de pensar no que vai acontecer... E sim, me preocupar com o hoje" Disse Freya.

"Minha irmã esta amadurecendo" Sorriu Hilda.

Siegfried e Hagen ficaram em silêncio ao verem alguém a mais naquele lugar. Hilda e Freya, ao perceberam o silencio deles, olharam para a mesma direção. Evelyn estava na sua forma de lobo, sentada, e observava silenciosamente o por do sol. Foi então, que ela começou a uivar, como se estivesse chamando alguém, avisando alguém. Os uivos foram constantes e chamou a atenção dos outros cavaleiros, que ao chegarem, ficaram curiosos.

"O que ela esta fazendo?" Perguntou Thor.

"Não sabemos..." Disse Hagen.

Evelyn parou repentinamente de uivar, ficando sobre as quatro patas. Correu em direção ao abismo que envolvia o Valhalla, deixando-os assustados com o feito. Assim que ela caiu no enorme buraco escuro, todos saíram correndo naquela direção, mas apenas viram o lobo prateado, flutuando no ar e com o corpo brilhando feito uma estrela. Ela virou-se para eles rapidamente e quando se voltou para frente, transformou-se numa estrela e partiu a toda velocidade em direção á lua, que já começava a dar os primeiros sinais.

---xxx---xxx---

Amanhecera e com ele, o começo de um novo dia. Estavam todos comendo silenciosamente, cada um pensando no ocorrido dos últimos dias. Havia tanto mistério envolvido. Tantas coisas a pensar, mas nada a se fazer. Não sabiam do que tudo aquilo se tratava: porque Evelyn estava no mundo humano, porque lutava contra inimigos desconhecidos... Sentiam-se perdidos. Completamente perdidos. Um vento gélido fizeram eles acordarem para a realidade e perceberem alguém a mais no salão. Evelyn, na sua forma humana, estava parada em frente a eles, olhando-os em silêncio. Ela parecia preocupada. Suspirou, abaixando a cabeça e subindo as escadas. Porque ela estava com aquele olhar? Avistaram-na descer as escadas com roupas na mão. Passou pela mesa, pegou um pedaço de pão e se dirigiu a saída.

"Evelyn, Evelyn... O que pretende com tudo isso?" – a voz era desconhecida, então todos se viraram para um homem de longos cabelos negros, presos por uma trança e olhos de um azul celeste, que eram parcialmente escondidos pela franja sobre os olhos. Ele sorria para Evelyn, sem se importar com os outros presentes na cena.

"Jormungand...(3)" – Evelyn estava pasma – "Como conseguiu entrar no Valhalla?" Perguntou.

"Eu tenho os meus métodos..." – ele sorriu e sua língua de cobra revelou-se, o que assustou imensamente Freya – "Porque não acaba logo com o trabalho que lhe foi resignado? Será muito mais fácil pra sua queria irmã, não acha?" Disse Jormungand, sarcástico.

Os olhos de Evelyn ficaram vermelhos, como se ela estivesse prestes a se transformar em Hati, mas ela apenas rosnou, com ódio no olhar.

"Não me apresse Jormungand! Você sabe muito bem que odeio ser pressionada... Tenha paciência" Disse Evelyn, contendo o ódio dentro de si.

"Ele já esta cansado de esperar... Se não agir logo, ele irá se encarregar dela" Disse Jormungand.

"Já disse que eu vou resolver isso... Em breve" Disse Evelyn.

"Você quem sabe... O aviso esta dado. Se algo acontecer a Skoll (4) , você será a única culpada" – ele sorriu, impiedoso. Um redemoinho de fogo o rodeou e quando as chamas abaixaram, ele havia sumido.

Evelyn olhou para todos, que estavam petrificados com a cena. Caminhou em direção á saída, mas foi impedida por Alberich, que a segurou pelo braço

"O que você esta fazendo com Jormungand?" Perguntou ele, aborrecido.

"Cale a boca!" – ela soltou seu braço das mãos dele com violência, irritada – "Não devo explicações nem de minha vida e nem do que eu faço!".

Escutaram um uivo. Evelyn virou-se para a janela e possuía puro medo nos olhos. Saiu em disparada pela porta, aproveitando a distração deles. Olharam para fora e viram uma estrela cair do céu. Mas... Uma estrela àquela hora do dia?

_Continua..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dicionário:_

_**(1)Niflheim:** O terceiro nível do universo concebido pelos povos nórdicos. Os três níveis são: Asgard, o reino dos deuses; Midgard, o reino dos homens; e Niflheim, o mundo dos mortos também, o país do gelo e das trevas. Aí, em companhia dos mortos, só podem viver os gigantes e os anões. A rainha dessa sombria região é a deusa Hel. A entrada era guardada pelo terrível cão chamado Garm. Niflheim é o lugar para onde vão todos os que não são mortos em batalha._

_**(2)Hati:** Lobo que persegue a lua e que vai conseguir devorá-la no Ragnarok. _

_**(3)Jormungand:** Cria monstruosa de Loki com a giganta Angrboda. É uma serpente gigantesca que, logo que nasceu, foi precipitada por Odin no oceano que circunda Midgard. A serpente cresceu tanto que contorna toda a Terra até morder a própria cauda._

_**(4)Skoll:** Lobo que persegue o sol e que, no Ragnarok, consegue finalmente alcançá-lo e devorá-lo._

_Oi Pessoas!!_

_Eu não sei como, mas me inspirei geral nessa fic... Acho que depois de que ter lido sobre a mitologia nórdica e seus deuses eu fiquei inspirada... hehe_

_Sério, a mitologia nórdica é mesmo fascinante... Não tanto quanto a egípcia, mas fascinante XD_

_Desculpem pelo capitulo pequeno, mas é que eu não queria revelar muita coisa... Se não, não tem graça!!_

_Hauahauah_

_Aviso: estou tentando escrever mais das outras fics, mas estou sem tempo ok? Desculpem pela demora aqui tah?_

_Peço Reviews!!!_

_PLIX_

_Beijos_


	9. Skoll

**_O Seu Mais Leve Olhar_**

_Capítulo Nove_

Alberich não pensou duas vezes em segui-la. Seus amigos o acompanharam. Corriam no meio da floresta, desviando de galhos baixos e raízes. Alberich parou de repente. Olharam para uma enorme cratera no meio da floresta e ao redor, o chão havia sido queimado, juntamente com algumas plantas e árvores. Evelyn estava no centro da cratera, segurando uma outra mulher em seu colo.

"Skoll... Acorde!!" – ela sacudia de leve a mulher em seus braços, com muita preocupação.

Eles não ousaram se aproximar. Queriam ver o desenrolar dos fatos. Aos poucos, Skoll foi recuperando a consciência e fitou Evelyn. Sorriu assim que a viu e a abraçou.

"Hati... Estou tão feliz em te ver" – Skoll sorria.

"Também estou feliz maninha..." – ela afastou-se da irmã e a fitou, preocupada – "Como você está?" Perguntou.

"Eu estou bem..." Disse Skoll.

"O que aconteceu lá em cima?" Perguntou Evelyn.

"Não sei exatamente... Só sei que de repente um feixe de luz me acertou do nada e eu senti uma dor imensa e tudo ficou preto..." Disse Skoll.

"E aí você acorda aqui" Disse Evelyn.

"Exato..." Disse Skoll.

"Droga..." – xingou Evelyn, fitando o céu, com um olhar sério – "Já que você está bem, sinto, mas tenho que ir..." – e levantou-se do chão.

"Mas, porque?" Perguntou Skoll.

"Tenho uns assuntos a resolver..." – caminhou em direção aos cavaleiros, que permaneceram parados. Ela parou na frente deles – "Não sei para que vieram aqui, mas é melhor vocês não se meterem nisso... Irá sobrar pra vocês" – e voltou a caminhar.

Viraram-se para Skoll, mas ela não estava mais ali. Voltaram para o Valhalla, mas no meio do caminho, Alberich saiu de perto dos outros. Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore e ficou pensativo. Estava cada vez mais e mais confuso com essas atitudes de Evelyn. E os últimos ocorridos o deixavam mais confuso. Era muita informação de uma vez só. E o que menos entedia: porque estava se remoendo tanto por causa dela? Nunca fora de se preocupar com a vida pessoal de nenhuma mulher que estivera em sua mira. Era como se para ele, elas fossem apenas um objeto de diversão. Já se pegou várias vezes a pensar nela e a observar. Definitivamente, estava enlouquecendo.

---xxx---xxx---

Os dias se passaram tranqüilos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se todos os problemas tivessem simplesmente desaparecido. Nenhuma notícia de Evelyn, nem dos deuses que apareceram á uns dias atrás; nenhum ataque. E isso deixava todos tranqüilos. Finalmente um momento de paz. Hilda e Freya conversavam alegremente, sentadas na beira da pequena fonte no meio do jardim atrás do Valhalla.

"Fazia tempo que não sentia essa tranqüilidade" Disse Freya.

"É verdade... Mas ainda sinto que as coisas iram piorar" Disse Hilda, apreensiva.

"Como eu queria que tudo isso acabasse..." – Freya abaixou a cabeça, concordando com a irmã.

Um vento violento fez com que as irmãs se segurassem no lugar e se assustassem. Foi tudo rápido demais, que só perceberam o que estava acontecendo quando viram Evelyn á sua frente, com sua espada em mãos, a protege-las de um golpe mortal de uma mulher, que usava uma armadura familiar á de Aécio. Então, as duas começaram a se golpear no ar. Assim que as irmãs viram Evelyn pousar no chão, escutaram sua voz.

"Saiam daqui as duas!" Disse ela, num tom de ordem.

As duas fizeram o que ela dissera e assim que entraram no castelo, os cavaleiros apareceram, preocupados.

"Senhorita Hilda... Você esta bem?" Perguntou Siegfried.

"E você Freya?" Perguntou Hagen.

"Estamos bem..." Disse Freya.

"Evelyn esta lá lutando Siegfried" Disse Hilda.

Ao escutar o nome dela, Alberich saiu em disparada para o jardim do castelo. Ao chegarem lá, apenas viram vultos extremamente rápidos a se chocarem no ar. Quando as duas finalmente pararam no chão, puderam ver Evelyn sorrir.

"Uma oponente á altura... Interessante" – ela sorria cada vez mais.

A oponente ofegava e possuía vários ferimentos leves.

"Você se desviou bem de meus ataques Íris. Tem o meu respeito. Mas sinto dizer que você irá para Niflheim" – ela sorriu maligna, abrindo um portal embaixo dos pés de Íris e a mão vermelha com garras a puxou para dentro e o portal fechou-se em seguida.

Evelyn fez sua espada desaparecer em suas mãos e ficou parada no lugar, apenas sentindo o olhar de todos sobre si. Ela parecia diferente. Usava uma saia preta e uma blusa branca de mangas longas e largas. E uma bota preta para completar o conjunto. Além do visual, ela parecia mais forte desde a ultima vez que a viram. Ela virou-se para eles, mas somente depois de alguns segundos resolveu falar.

"Dívida um: paga. Só faltam duas" – deu as costas a eles e correu a toda velocidade floresta adentro.

Ficaram em silêncio, quando Alberich se pronunciou.

"Mas o que ela pretende com toda essa encenação??" – Alberich estava intrigado, saindo de perto dos amigos rapidamente.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?" Perguntou Thor.

"Ele anda cada dia mais estranho..." Disse Hagen.

_Continua..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Que Capitulo xôxô foi esse???!! Aff ¬¬_

_Desculpem, mas foi só até ai q eu consegui escrever... Eu tive um ataque de inspiração numa outra fic minha, que ainda não esta no ar (vai ser a mais nova fic aqui no me esforçar mais para o próximo capítulo... u.u_

_Sei que demorei muitoooo a postar esse novo capítulo (não só dessa fic, como das outras) mas eu estava sem internet. Aqui na minha casa tem um quarto especial para o pc, e esse quarto entrou em reforma, e eu fiquei sem net. Mas eu pude ligar o pc em outro lugar por isso eu fiquei umas quatro semanas só escrevendo minhas fics _

_Chega de falar certo? XD_

_Espero seus reviews sim? Quero muito saber a opinião de todos ta?_

_Bjos_


	10. Á Um Passo da Verdade

_**No Capítulo Anterior...**_

"_Dívida um: paga. Só faltam duas" – deu as costas a eles e correu a toda velocidade floresta adentro._

_Ficaram em silêncio, quando Alberich se pronunciou._

"_Mas o que ela pretende com toda essa encenação??" – Alberich estava intrigado, saindo de perto dos amigos rapidamente._

"_O que ele quis dizer com isso?" Perguntou Thor._

"_Ele anda cada dia mais estranho..." Disse Hagen._

**Capítulo Nove **

"_Há um Passo da Verdade"_

Os amigos o observaram desaparecer entre as folhas cobertas de neve das árvores e acharam melhor deixa-lo sozinho no seu momento de fúria, assim, voltaram para o Valhalla.

Alberich caminhava sem rumo, sem sequer saber para onde ia. Seus pés o levavam para qualquer lugar, já que sua cabeça estava á mil. Sentia raiva por não poder revelar á seus amigos quem era Evelyn realmente. E odiava mais ainda ela se fazer de boazinha para enganar a todos. Mas á ele, ela jamais enganaria! Parou de repente ao ver uma águia pousar em um dos galhos das imensas árvores daquela floresta. Imediatamente reconheceu o animal, que vira á semanas atrás junto de Evelyn, justamente no dia em que ele descobrira verdades sobre ela. Seus olhos se encheram de fúria. Olhou o animal com ódio e levantou a mão em direção á ele.

"Suma..." – disse ele, prestes a aprisionar o animal em sua ametista, quando um vento forte o lançou á metros de distância.

Apoiou as mãos no chão e sentou-se. Ficou estático no lugar, ao ver um homem parado ao lado da águia, a acariciar a penugem reluzente. O mesmo homem voltou-se para Alberich e seu olhar era congelante, o que fez ele engolir em seco. Levantou-se e observou-o. Os cabelos roxos, quase azulados, vinham até a altura das suas orelhas e a franja cobria apenas o olho direito. Vestes pesadas e escuras moldavam o corpo robusto e luvas grossas cobriam suas mãos. Uma aura clara e pura rodeava o corpo daquele homem de aparência tão ameaçadora e uma tromba dourada estava pendurada em sua cintura. Ele levantou o braço e a águia pousou no mesmo, emitindo um som agudo.

"Nunca mais ouse levantar suas mão á minha águia..." – a voz grave dele fez presença, e Alberich continuava impassível, escondendo a insegurança que aquele homem lhe trazia – "Ou não terei compaixão com seu pobre corpo mortal".

"Quem é você para me dar ordens?" – desafiou Alberich, irritado com a forma com que o homem lhe tratara. Como um simples humano fraco e indefeso.

Os olhos lilases do homem caíram como pedras de gelo na alma de Alberich, fazendo-o recuar um passo, inseguro.

"Respeite seu Deus, reles mortal. Posso não ser Odin, mas posso matá-lo com apenas uma das mãos" – disse ele, friamente.

"O-o q-que? Deus?" – Alberich estava pasmo.

"Sou Heimdal... Prazer Alberich" – disse.

"Ahn? Como sabe o meu nome?" – perguntou.

"Como não saberia?" – disse ele.

Olhava-o, confuso. Mas que diabos ele estava fazendo ali, no meio da floresta? Procurava por Evelyn? Se aquela águia pertencia á ele e a mesma fora até Evelyn, os dois tinham contato! Porque tudo aquilo? O homem sorriu, com sua confusão, mas logo voltou á sua expressão séria.

"Preparem-se para a luta. Vocês enfrentarão grandes e mortais desafios..." – um vento forte levantou as vestes pesadas de Heimdal.

Alberich fechou os olhos devido á neve que o vento carregava para si, e quando voltou abri-los, Heimdal já havia ido embora. Realmente, ele estava envolvido. Voltou para o Valhalla, a fim de comunicar o ocorrido com os outros.

---xxx---

Freya estava á minutos sentada naquela cadeira a observar a fogueira tremular á sua frente. Estava com o pensamento longe, que sequer percebera a aproximação de seu amigo.

"Você está bem Freya?" – perguntou.

"Ahn... Hagen! Não ouvi você chegando" – sorriu – "Estou bem sim".

"Você estava tão distraída. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntou, ficando ajoelhado á frente dela e olhando-a.

"Não... Não é nada".

"Nada?" – questionou ele, mais uma vez.

"É... É que... Estou com um pressentimento estranho. Algo que eu nunca senti antes" – ela apertou o tecido do seu vestido branco.

"Descreva" – pediu.

"É como se eu estivesse á descobrir algo. Meu coração está inquieto".

"Vai ver não é nada".

"Tomara..." – disse ela, suspirando.

Sentiu a mão dele pousar sobre a sua e leva-la aos lábios, pousando um beijo amigo na pele macia dela. Ele voltou-se para ela e sorriu.

"Seja o que for, estarei aqui com você Freya. Jamais se esqueça disso".

Ela sorriu, levantando-se de repente e abraçando o amigo, levando os dois ao chão. Foi pego de surpresa, mas mesmo tendo se espatifado no chão, sorriu e retribuiu o abraço dela, pousando ambas as mãos nos cabelos dourados da jovem asgardiana.

"Obrigada Hagen..." – disse ela, sorrindo.

"Não precisa agradecer" – sorriu ele.

---xxx---

Amanheceu. Estavam todos reunidos à mesa, apreciando o desjejum, conversando animadamente entre si. Mas esses sorrisos somente ocultavam a preocupação que abatia á todos os presentes.

"Senhorita Hilda" – manifestou-se Siegfried – "Iremos treinar hoje, sim?".

"É melhor nos prepararmos para o inevitável" – disse Mime.

Hilda mantinha seu silêncio e um olhar baixo. Era visível a sua preocupação com seus cavaleiros.

"Tenho um recado..." – Alberich chamou a atenção de seus amigos, e todos ficaram em silêncio – "Um recado, de Heimdal".

"Heimdal?" – disse Thor.

"É quem estamos pensando?" – perguntou Siegfried.

"O Deus Heimdal? Sim, ele mesmo..." – fez uma rápida pausa e pode perceber os olhares atônitos dos amigos – "Encontrei-o ontem na floresta e ele nos mandou prepararmos para a batalha...".

"Só isso?" – perguntou Mime.

"Só... Parece que não só ele está envolvido, como outros deuses também estão" – disse Alberich, levando o copo de chá aos lábios.

"Porque acha isso?" – perguntou Siegfried.

"É obvio... Hati, Skoll, Jormungand, Heimdal. Não acham coincidência demais nós encontrarmos com eles assim? Algo deve estar acontecendo no mundo dos Deuses" – concluiu Alberich.

"Você tem toda a razão Alberich" – disse Hilda.

"Agora sim, temos mais motivo para treinar..." – disse Fenrir.

"Muito mais do que isso..." – ouviram uma voz feminina muito familiar e quando procuraram pela dona de tal voz, viram Evelyn, sentada nas escadas que davam para o salão – "Vocês precisarão aprender a lutar contra um Deus".

Todos se levantaram e ficaram em posição de defesa. Já não podiam confiar em mais ninguém, principalmente nela.

"Não percebem mesmo não é?" – ela balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, num sinal negativo – "Eu não seria capaz de matar nenhum de vocês...".

"E porque devíamos acreditar no que você diz?" – perguntou Hagen.

"Acreditem se quiser..." – disse ela, dando de ombros.

"Porque temos que passar por mais essa prova?" – perguntou Hilda, mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

"Esse foi o destino traçado á você e seus cavaleiros, Hilda. Quer queiram ou não, agora vocês já estão envolvidos nessa batalha que dura mais de mil anos" – e dizendo isso, levantou-se e saltou pela janela, desaparecendo no meio da floresta.

Ficaram em silêncio. Mil anos? Há que batalha ela se referia? Era impressão deles ou aquilo tudo estava ficando mais sério e mais confuso a cada momento?

"Típico dela... Sair sem nos explicar coisa com coisa" – disse Alberich, levemente irritado.

"Dela não podemos arrancar nada" – disse Siegfried.

"Quer apostar?" – perguntou Alberich, com um sorriso malicioso moldando seus lábios. Adorava um desafio à sua altura.

"O que pretende fazer?" – perguntou Hagen.

"Primeiro, acha-la... Depois? Veremos" – e ele se levantou, subindo as escadas para o seu quarto.

Jogou-se em sua cama e fitou o teto. Sorriu. Já estava mais do que na hora de se divertir. Aquela mulher já brincara com ele o suficiente, agora era sua vez. E desejava aquilo mais do que imaginava.

Já havia anoitecido e todos dormiam. Mas, Fenrir e seus lobos estavam muito bem acordados e contemplavam a lua do lado de fora do Valhalla á longos minutos. Já que perdera a vontade de dormir, resolveu por ficar sentado, com seus pensamentos e seus fiéis amigos. Seu pensamento foi interrompido, por um movimento nas folhagens das árvores e um uivo alto. Levantou-se e tentou achar de onde vinha o som. Com passos rápidos e leves, Fenrir e os outros lobos procuraram o dono de tal uivo, no meio da floresta. Foi num campo limpo, coberto de neve, que a viu.

Viu Evelyn, estendida no chão, com um homem em cima dela, apertando-lhe o pescoço com força e lhe tirando o ar. Com esforço, ela jogou-o no chão e se livrou dele, respirando com dificuldade. Fenrir escondeu-se nas sombras, a fim de ver o que iria acontecer.

"Anda..." – o homem se levantou, e olhava para ela, e seus olhos azuis celeste brilhavam intensamente – "Ajoelhe-se diante de seu mestre!!" – a voz fria fez Fenrir arregalar os olhos. Era...

"Jormungand... Jamais irei me ajoelhar perante você!! Nenhum de vocês, nem Odin, nem você e muito menos ele merecem a minha servidão. Prefiro a morte" – disse ela, levantando-se.

Ele foi velozmente para cima dela e com força, a atirou longe, fazendo-a chocar-se com uma das árvores. Soltou um gemido abafado de dor, recompondo-se logo em seguida. Sem dar trégua, puxou-a pelo cabelo e aproximou o seu rosto do dela.

"É melhor mudar de idéia...".

"Nunca... Faça o que quiser, nunca, NUNCA me curvarei á vocês!!! NUNCA!!!" – chutou-o entre as perna e soltou-se, afastando-se dele.

"Maldita..." – disse ele entre dentes, e a língua de cobra saindo de sua boca.

Evelyn se posicionou e assim, seu corpo começou a brilhar e rapidamente suas roupas caíram e sua forma de lobo apareceu. Colocou-se em posição de ataque. Os pêlos prateados se eriçaram e ela rosnou, mostrando os caninos potentes. Sem esperar, partiu para cima dele e prensou o braço direito entre seus dentes. Ele gritou de dor, e mesmo surpreso pelo ataque, tentou se livrar dela, mas em vão. Hati soltou-o e afastou-se. Os dentes, agora sujos de sangue, mostravam que ela não estava brincando.

"Vai morrer... Maldita" – disse Jormungand, irado. Seus olhos brilharam mais e a fita de seu cabelo se soltou. Estava transformando-se em sua forma original, mas de repente, parou. Ele olhou para os lados e nada contente, se acalmou – "Escapou... Dessa vez. Mas terá volta" – e desapareceu.

Hati abaixou a guarda. Parecia esgotada. Voltou a sua forma humana, sem uma peça de roupa. Por sorte, a escuridão era intensa e somente a pele clara dos ombros se destacavam. Caminhou até suas roupas e as vestiu rapidamente. Parou de repente, e levantou os olhos para o céu estrelado. Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios, para em seguida, sair correndo.

Fenrir não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-la. Seria de grande ajuda saber onde ela se esconde. Com extrema dificuldade, conseguiu acompanhar a velocidade dela e assim, chegaram em frente á uma caverna. Ela parou e olhava para os lados. Parecia desconfiada de alguma presença, mas parecia não senti-la. Voltou sua atenção para caverna e entrou. Sorriu. Iria comunicar a todos o ocorrido amanhã bem cedo. E voltou a correr de volta ao Valhalla.

---xxx---

Amanheceu um tempo fechado e escuro, como se estivesse para vir uma tempestade. Fenrir dirigiu-se para seus amigos, no campo de treino, onde todos já iniciaram suas atividades. Interrompeu-os, agitado.

"Fenrir?? O que foi?" – perguntou Siegfried.

"Evelyn" – assim que o nome dela foi mencionado, Alberich, á distância, prestou atenção á conversa.

"O que tem ela?" – perguntou Mime.

"Encontrei-a... Ontem á noite. Estava lutando contra Jormungand" – disse.

"Com ele? Mas, por quê?" – perguntou Thor.

"Não sei... Mas era algo sobre servidão. Não sei explicar. E mais uma coisa..." – ele fez uma pausa – "Sei onde ela se esconde".

"Aonde?" – perguntou Hagen.

"Numa caverna... Perto das montanhas".

Alberich escutava á tudo, muito atento. Sorriu. Essa era a sua oportunidade. Aproveitando a distração de seus amigos, saiu de mansinho e foi á procura da tal caverna.

Achou-a facilmente e parou á frente, observando. Era mesmo um lugar pouco freqüentado. Aquela era a região proibida para os asgardianos, por conter animais ferozes. Caminhou lentamente para dentro da caverna, observando as paredes úmidas e cheias de limo. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, pôde ver uma luz ao fundo e apressou os passos. Parou de repente, ao vislumbrar um pequeno lago que ali possuía. As estalactites e estalagmites preenchiam o espaço e davam um ar mais sombrio ao local. O lago reluzia, devido á luz fraca do sol que penetrava através de pequenas fendas no teto da caverna. E no lago, com a água batendo em sua cintura, estava Evelyn. Usava um vestido branco que se colava ao corpo, moldando-o. Os cabelos, igualmente molhados, pingavam em suas costas e grudavam á pele exposta dos ombros. Pôde perceber que ela olhava seu reflexo na água e estava tão absorvida em pensamentos, que mal sentira seu cosmo. Ela afastou o cabelo do pescoço e tocou um ferimento contido nele. Eram marcas vermelhas e algumas marcas de unhas, que manchavam o pescoço delicado. Parecia que alguém tentara sufoca-la. Aproximou-se silenciosamente e ficou a observá-la em completo silêncio. Não era normal de sua parte, ficar tão... Encantado por alguém. Mas acreditava que parte disso devia-se do fato de ela ser uma Deusa. Ela voltou a olhar o seu reflexo na água, mas algo a mais a assustou: o rosto de Alberich, bem á seu lado, se refletia nas águas límpidas. Virou-se com tudo, tropeçando em uma das pedras e acabou por cair dentro da água, molhando-se totalmente. Rápida, emergiu das águas e olhou furiosamente para Alberich.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou raivosa.

Silêncio. Estranhou aquele olhar dele. Estava tão diferente das outras vezes. Ele levantou a mão direita em sua direção e vendo que ela não reagia, tocou levemente o ferimento em seu pescoço.

"Foi o maldito Jormungand, não foi?" – perguntou.

"O que você tem com isso?" – afastou-se dele, temendo seu toque.

"Ele vai me pagar por ter mexido aonde não devia" – disse ele, com o olhar em chamas.

"Ei!! Falando assim parece que sou sua propriedade!" – irritou-se Evelyn.

Ele sorriu, maliciosamente, a fazendo sentir um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

"Quem sabe..." – e alargou o sorriso.

"Como você é ingênuo!! Um mortal não tem sequer chances com uma deusa!".

"Nunca subestime um mortal. Irá se arrepender..." – aproximou-se perigosamente dela – "Além disso, você continua sendo uma mulher" – ela afastou-se, mas ele a segurou pelo braço – "E mulher alguma me escapa".

"Me larga, seu estúpido!" – soltou-se dele, com força – "Não seja tão convencido!! Acha mesmo que essa sua ameaça me incomoda?".

"Não estou te ameaçando... Estou te prevenindo" – disse.

"Para mim dá no mesmo" – e ignorando-o, saiu da água, mas novamente fora detida por ele – "Ei!".

"Nunca mais se atreva a dar as costas pra mim... Irá se arrepender" – disse ele, irritado.

"Vê se me erra!!" – respondeu ela.

Puxou-a com tanta força que ela foi para cima dele, fazendo-o ampara-la e dar alguns passos para trás, entrando assim, na água novamente. Alberich agarrou-a pela cintura e num beijo possessivo, atraiu a atenção dela. Quanto mais ela tentava resistir, mais ele exigia contato físico e mais frágil ela se sentia. Já não conseguia mais resistir aquele homem e num impulso, acabou por correspondê-lo na mesma intensidade. Aquilo era asfixiante e irresistível e acabou por deixá-la completamente envolvida. Ele segurava a nuca dela com força, impedindo-a de escapar, mas conforme sentia a total entregue por parte dela, aliviou a pressão e deixou-se levar. Um tremor e uma explosão. Os dois separaram-se imediatamente e olharam ao redor. Saíram correndo para fora da caverna e no céu, viram uma fumaça dispersar-se no ar.

"Os Drückgeister... (2)" – disse Evelyn, pasma.

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Legendas_**

_**(1) Heimdal - **_É o deus brilhante, guardião da ponte do arco-íris que conduz à Asgard e possuidor do Gjallanhorn que ele sopra na batalha de Ragnarök (crepúsculo dos deuses). Sua audição é tão sensível que ele pode ouvir a relva brotando e a lã crescendo no dorso de uma ovelha.

_**(2) Drückgeister -**_ Os Drückgeister eram, em geral hostis aos homens e eram representados pelos espíritos dos mortos. Os germanos chamavam-nos com os mais diversos nomes: Mare, Alp, Trude... Propriedade comum entre eles era atormentar e sufocar o homem, no que, parece, encontram grande prazer, às vezes apareciam em forma humana, não raro sob a figura de animais, as almas das criancinhas mostravam-se em forma de ave ou borboleta; as almas das donzelas ocultavam-se de preferência sob a forma dum majestoso cisne. O lobisomem e os Berserker eram espíritos de opressão particularmente temidos.

* * *

**Nhaaa**

**Quanto tempo faz que eu não atualizo aqui!!!**

**Uhulll \o/**

**Finalmente consegui... E com um capítulo razoável para recuperar o tempo perdido**

**uashuahsuhsauh**

**Espero que tenham gostado... E pra variar, o beijo foi interrompido!!! Muahuahauha**

**Eu sou má... XD**

**Desculpem a ultra demora... Além de falta de inspiração (e que eu recuperei a pouco tempo), também tive vestibular, escola, recuperação, essas coisas... E o tempo ficou menor ainda u.u**

**Demorei, mas cheguei!!!**

**Espero os reviews**

**Beijos **


	11. Algumas Explicações

_No Capítulo Anterior..._

_Um tremor e uma explosão_

_Um tremor e uma explosão. Os dois separaram-se imediatamente e olharam ao redor. Saíram correndo para fora da caverna e no céu, viram uma fumaça dispersar-se no ar._

_"Os Drückgeisters... (2)" – disse Evelyn, pasma._

**_O Seu Mais Leve Olhar_**

_Capítulo Onze_

_"Algumas Explicações"_

"Quem?" – perguntou Alberich.

"Não tenho tempo para explicações... Vamos!" – pegou-o pela mão e puxou-o para fora da caverna.

Corriam pela floresta o mais rápido que podiam. Com Alberich do seu lado, ela não podia usar toda sua velocidade e por mais que quisesse terminar logo de uma vez com os drückgeisters, não podia deixá-lo para trás. Mais um tremor de terra fez os dois pararem de correr. Olhavam pasmos para o fogo que começava a consumir a floresta.

"Droga!" – xingou, voltando a correr e a puxar Alberich pela mão.

"Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?" – gritou Alberich, enquanto corria.

"Depois Alberich... Depois!" – respondeu.

Siegfried mantinha-se na frente de Hilda, na intenção de protegê-la. Aquelas aberrações apareceram de repente que eles mal tiveram tempo de contra-atacar. Afinal, o que eram aquelas coisas? Os outros cavaleiros estavam ao redor deles, em posição de ataque. Eram vários homens e mulheres, com feições distorcidas e malignas. No meio deles, havia também alguns lobisomens e berseks(1). Parecia que tinham saído de um conto de terror. Viam-se completamente cercados e para piorar a situação, haviam pegado Freya.

Um lobisomem, de aparência mais assustadora que os demais e mais forte, deu um passo á frente. Olhou para Siegfried com seus olhos verdes, como se o analisasse.

"Não queremos vocês" – a voz assustadora e rouca fez com que Hilda se encolhesse – "Queremos apenas Hilda de Polaris".

"Jamais a levarão!" – rebateu Siegfried.

Novamente o mesmo lobisomem ficou a analisá-lo. Ele realmente não parecia querer lutar contra eles. Ledo engano. Os olhos dele poderiam transmitir uma calma estranha, mas seu instinto assassino estava presente, louco para dilacerar a carne.

"Então, tiraremos á força!" – uivou e logo, uma gritaria foi ouvida á metros de distância. Era hora da batalha.

Assim que ouviu o uivo daquele monstro, Evelyn parou de correr. Logo ele? "Droga" – pensou. Ia voltar a correr, quando Alberich impediu-a. Olhou-o, irritada. Não tinham tempo a perder e aquele idiota ainda a segurava!!

"Não temos tempo a perder Alberich!" – disse.

"O que está acontecendo afinal?" – perguntou ele, respirando aceleradamente.

"Hilda está em perigo... Você não sentiu nada?" – perguntou.

"Não..." – disse ele.

Foi então que viu. Sua mão estava pálida e as veias saltadas. Arregalou os olhos. Estava sugando a energia vital dele! Soltou-se dele com tudo, assustada. Estava prestes a matá-lo se ele não tivesse parado. Por Odin! Como não notara aquilo? Fez ele se sentar no chão e olhou-o.

"Fique aqui... Você não vai conseguir seguir adiante" – disse.

"O que?" – perguntou, surpreso.

"Depois eu explico... Agora fique aí e não saía por nada. Deixa que eu cuido da proteção de Hilda" – disse e sem dizer mais nada, saiu a toda velocidade entre as árvores.

Quando seus ataques tocavam os corpos dos oponentes, eles atingiam o adversário, mas depois o ferimento curava-se num instante, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquela era uma luta inútil! Como poderiam vencer um oponente que sequer podiam ferir? Siegfried foi mais uma vez lançado longe, mas correu até Hilda, ficando na frente dela novamente.

"Você é forte, guerreiro" – disse o lobisomem – "E muito resistente".

Sua visão estava péssima. Estava nebulosa e seus sentidos estavam prestes a se perder. Não ia agüentar mais um ataque dele. Porém, não podia desistir! Tinha que proteger Hilda de qualquer forma. Ele não morrera e voltara á vida á toa. Viu seu oponente erguer a mão direita para o céu e viu uma bola negra de energia se formar ali. Ele sorriu, vitorioso.

"Diga adeus a sua vida!" – e lançou-a em direção á Siegfried.

Não tinha como se esquivar. Se o fizesse, Hilda seria atingida e isso não iria permitir. Abriu os braços, pronto para receber o golpe. Os olhos claros da jovem asgardiana estavam marejados. Quando viu a bola de energia á poucos metros de seu amado, fechou os olhos.

"Siegfried!!" – gritou Hilda.

Silêncio. Até mesmo a batalha que estava acontecendo ao redor deles, cessou. Afinal, não era qualquer um que impedia um ataque daqueles. Hilda abriu os olhos, por não escutar o som de um corpo cair no chão. Ficou pasma ao ver Evelyn na frente de Siegfried. Viram a bola negra de energia ser segurada pelas duas mãos dela, antes desta atingi-la no estômago.

"Recomponha-se, Siegfried... Não vai proteger a Hilda dessa forma" – olhou-o, desafiadora.

"Hati..." – disse o lobisomem.

"Como vai velho companheiro?" – sorriu, sarcástica – "Vejo que não mudou em nada Aaron...".

"Mais uma vez, atrasando os planos do mestre" – disse ele.

"Cansei dessas suas intromissões..." – ela disse algo em outra língua e apertou a bola, fazendo-a se desfazer em uma névoa negra – "Saía daqui agora, antes que eu mande você de volta ao local de onde nunca deveria ter saído".

"Ele me tirou de lá e somente Ele pode me colocar de volta".

"Ingenuidade de sua parte... Eu e Skoll guardamos o portal de Niflheim á séculos, desde o aprisionamento dele. E Ele só conseguiu liberta-lo porque usufrui dos poderes de minha irmã" – ela sorriu, com a surpresa dele.

"Você já não mais serve aos ideais dele" – disse, sério.

"Eu nunca servi. Apenas usei deles para meu benefício próprio".

"Sua liberdade..." – completou o outro.

"Vamos papear ou vamos acabar logo com isso?" – perguntou ela, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"Pediu, agora agüente!".

Apenas viram dois vultos moverem-se entre a batalha que recomeçara. Assim que os dois se chocaram, devido ao primeiro golpe, sentiram até mesmo o chão tremer. O poder que emanava daquela batalha era impressionante. Os dois pararam no chão e olhavam-se, fixamente.

"Vou dar um jeito de vocês acabaram com eles" – disse Evelyn, sem deixar de encarar seu oponente.

"E como pretende fazer isso?" – perguntou Hagen.

"Simples" – sorriu, maldosamente – "Tornando-os seres viventes novamente".

Viram-na fazer sua espada aparecer e fincá-la no chão, pousando as duas mãos na bainha. Ajoelhou-se, sem deixar de tocar na bainha de sua espada e começou a murmurar palavras estranhas e desconhecidas. O chão começou a rachar e dessas rachaduras, uma luz azul começou a se formar. Vendo que aquilo poderia acabar com a luta, os lobisomens e berseks tentaram impedi-la, mas os cavaleiros a protegeram com seus cosmos. Ela continuou a proferir aquelas palavras e ficaram assustados ao verem estranhos espectros surgirem das rachaduras no chão. Possuíam uma cor azulada e meio transparente. Quando viram os drückgeisters, foram até eles velozmente e entraram em seus corpos. Mais e mais espectros apareciam e entravam nos corpos deles, logo, todos os drückgeisters estavam caídos no chão. Silêncio. Evelyn levantou-se e encarou Aaron a sua frente, que lutava contra Hagen e Siegfried. Ficou parada, apenas observando-os levarem uma surra. Viu uma abertura e saiu a toda velocidade até ele. Um grito de dor. Evelyn havia acabado de acertar Aaron no coração. Ele, numa ultima tentativa, agarrou-a pelo pescoço. Ela apenas sorriu, maldosamente.

"Vou te mostrar quem é a verdadeira guardiã do portal de Niflheim...".

Um símbolo em vermelho apareceu aos pés deles e rapidamente a enorme mão vermelha os puxou para dentro da terra. Ficaram pasmos ao verem que Evelyn fora junto com ele. Escutaram um som parecido com um gemido humano e logo, todos aqueles que haviam caído se levantaram. Porém, suas aparências já não eram tão monstruosas. Agora estavam mais humanas. Seguiram o conselho de Evelyn e os atacaram. Eles se desintegraram imediatamente após seus ataques e já não eram capazes de recuperar-se. Uma luz vermelha inundou o local e viram que ela vinha de uma enorme árvore do local. Ficaram pasmos quando viram Evelyn sair de dentro daquela árvore. Ela observou a luta e resolveu acabar logo com aquilo, afinal, só sobraram os berseks. Saiu correndo, sem ser vista por ninguém e acabou com quase metade dos inimigos. Mais alguns ataques e com a ajuda dos cavaleiros, todos haviam sido derrotados. Esgotados, caíram de joelhos no chão. Seus corpos estavam debilitados, feridos e para ajudar, usaram quase todo o cosmo que possuíam.

"Parece que perdi a diversão".

Viraram-se para o homem que dissera aquilo. Era Alberich, que se apoiava em uma árvore para ficar de pé. Ele não parecia nem melhor, nem pior do que eles. Até parecia que ele tinha participado daquela batalha. Alberich direcionou seus olhos verdes para a mulher ruiva, de vestido branco.

"O que aconteceu na floresta afinal?" – perguntou.

"Meu corpo estava sugando sua energia vital" – disse, direta.

"O QUE??" – exaltou-se.

"Eu não tenho permissão para ficar na terra. Uso da energia vital dos humanos para isso. Se eu não fazê-lo, meu corpo irá morrer e meu espírito ficará preso, vagando entre o mundo dos Deuses e o mundo dos homens".

"Então, é por isso..." – disse Hilda.

"Porém, eu não tive a intenção de absorver a sua energia Alberich... Faz tempo que eu não absorvo nenhuma energia e quando eu toco um humano, meu corpo automaticamente faz o serviço. Desculpe" – disse, voltando-se para Hagen e Freya – "Quanto a você, Freya... Precisa ter cuidado. Outros viram para levá-la, assim como outros viram para matá-la, Hilda".

"Como? Do que está falando?" – perguntou Siegfried.

"Eu pararia por aí Hati!!".

Evelyn encarou surpresa, Jormungand a segurar Skoll desacordada nos braços. O que fizeram com ela? Ele sorria para si, como se tivesse vencido-a apenas ao mostrar a irmã naquele estado. Irritou-se.

"O que vocês fizeram com ela?" – perguntou Evelyn, com ódio.

"Nós? Nada... Mas sua irmã deixou de nos obedecer devidamente e tivemos que tomar providências" – sorriu, sarcasticamente.

"Desgraçados!!" – pegou sua espada, pronta para partir pra cima dele.

"O que vai ser Evelyn? Vai se voltar contra nós, ou vai cumprir a sua missão?".

Ela apenas olhou-o. Não tinha como ir contra a realidade: sua irmã estava morrendo e se não fizesse algo agora, poderia nunca mais vê-la! Desapareceu das vistas de todos, mas logo descobriram onde ela estava ao ouviram o grito assustado de Hilda. Evelyn mantinha sua espada no pescoço da asgardiana e parecia não brincar.

"Evelyn? O que está fazendo?" – perguntou Mime.

"Minha missão, desde o começo, foi me infiltrar no Valhalla, ganhar a confiança de todos vocês, matar Hilda e levar Freya" – disse tudo de uma vez.

"O QUE??" – disseram.

"Vamos Evelyn... Mate-a!" – disse Jormungand.

_Continua..._

**Oi!! **

**Sim sim... Mais uma atualização, e isso graças a falta de internet**

**Mas... MAS... Finalmente, minha net está de volta e as atualizações serão constantes (até acabar tudo o que eu adiantei)... Claro, agora, só irei atualizar semana que vem... Talvez eu poste alguma coisa no meu aniversário também, num sei ''**

**Pois é gente... Tô ficando velha!! 18 anos nas costas... Tô ferrada capota**

**Nhaaa**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e preparem o fôlego!! Próximo capítulo, a Evelyn/Hati vai explicar toda a sua missão e tirar todas as dúvidas dos cavaleiros... Aguardem!! **

**Espero os reviews n.n**

**Beijos**


	12. Destinos

_No Capítulo Anterior_

_"Evelyn? O que está fazendo?" – perguntou Mime._

_"Minha missão, desde o começo, foi me infiltrar no Valhalla, ganhar a confiança de todos vocês, matar Hilda e levar Freya" – disse tudo de uma vez._

_"O QUE??" – disseram._

_"Vamos Evelyn... Mate-a!" – disse Jormungand._

**Boa Leitura!!**

* * *

**_O Seu Mais Leve Olhar_**

_Capítulo Doze_

_"Destinos"_

"Traidora!" – disse Thor.

Viram o olhar pesaroso e desesperado de Evelyn, mas o ódio deles era maior para notarem que ela sofria com aquilo. Escutaram um gemido e ficaram surpresos ao verem Skoll acordar e tentar falar alguma coisa. Mal tiveram tempo de pensar e Skoll usou suas mãos para lançar Jormungand contra uma árvore e seu corpo caiu no chão. Evelyn deixou Hilda para trás e foi até a irmã, que novamente fechara os olhos.

"Não se preocupe Hati" – disse ela – "Ainda não está na minha hora".

"Guarde suas forças Skoll... Vou dar um jeito nisso agora" – levantou-se com ela em seus braços e deixou-a encostada á uma árvore – "Somos eu e você, Jormungand" – disse ela, encarando-o.

Jormungand levantou-se, com seus olhos dourados iguais aos de uma serpente. Seu corpo começou a brilhar e Evelyn arregalou os olhos. Se ele ficasse em sua forma original, eles estariam perdidos!

"Saiam daqui agora!!" – gritou Evelyn.

Assustados com o corpo de Jormungand que começava a se transformar e escamas aparecerem em lugar de sua pele, obedeceram. Hilda fez com que eles pegassem Skoll e a trouxessem junto com eles. O fizeram, entrando no Valhalla. Afastaram-se o máximo que puderam da batalha e mesmo longe, conseguiam vê-los perfeitamente. O corpo humano de Jormungand deu forma a uma gigante cobra verde musgo de olhos dourados. Evelyn também havia assumido a sua forma de lobo. Infelizmente, Hati possuía o tamanho de um lobo normal. Estava em uma imensa desvantagem em relação ao tamanho de Jormungand. A cauda da imensa serpente foi violentamente em direção á Hati, mas com um salto, se esquivou e em vez dela, acertou um pedaço dos muros do Valhalla. Pousou em cima do corpo escamoso, subindo com a ajuda de suas garras. Ele mexia-se, tentando tira-la de seu corpo. Quando deu por si, sentiu os olhos arderem: Hati havia acabado de usar suas garras para feri-lhe um dos olhos. Com ódio, lançou outro ataque sobre ela e a acertou em cheio, levando-a ao chão. Ficaram pasmos ao ouvirem a voz tenebrosa de Jormungand, alta e clara.

"Se você não achar um guardião, Hati, você nunca poderá liberar toda a sua força e nunca irá me derrotar" – disse ele.

Mais um ataque dele lançou-a longe. Ela estava sem energia e fraca devido aos ferimentos. De repente, uma luz inundou o Valhalla. Viram o corpo de Skoll brilhar e se transformar em um lobo de pelos dourados. Correu velozmente até Jormungand e quanto mais se aproximava de Jormungand, mais seu corpo crescia. Quando estava frente a frente a ele, estava quase de seu tamanho. Com os dentes, pegou a cauda dele e puxou-a, na tentativa de tentar arranca-la. Ele enrolou-se nela, mas a luz que emanava de seu corpo o fez recuar. Skoll soltou a calda e partiu para a cabeça dele, com a boca escancarada. Ele afastou-se com dificuldade e olhou-a. Não tinha como brigar contra ela. Mesmo com sua falta de energia, ela ainda era extremamente forte. Viram-no voltar a sua forma humana, sem uma peça de roupa sequer e sumiu por detrás do redemoinho de fogo que cercou seu corpo. Skoll voltou ao seu tamanho normal, mas sem deixar de ser lobo. Todos correram até lá para ajudá-las. Viram Skoll usar o focinho para tentar acordar a irmã e os olhos de Hati se abriram. Levantou-se com dificuldade e as duas olharam para os cavaleiros, abaixando a cabeça numa forma de agradecimento.

"É melhor vocês duas entrarem..." – disse Hilda – "Estão muito fracas".

O corpo delas brilhou e no lugar dos pelos, vieram à pele clara e logo, elas já estavam em suas formas humanas. Porém, daquela vez elas não estavam nuas. Desta vez, usavam alguns tecidos brancos amarrados ao corpo, para esconder a nudez. Ajudaram as duas a caminharem e entraram no Valhalla. No meio do caminho, Skoll perdeu a consciência novamente. Precisava arranjar energia para a irmã, antes que ela morresse. Assim que as duas foram encaminhadas para um quarto, Evelyn olhou para Hilda.

"Preciso arranjar energia humana para ela Hilda..." – disse.

"Não tem outra solução?" – perguntou.

"Infelizmente não... Mas prometo que não irei matar nenhum deles" – e assim, levantou-se, saltando pela janela e desaparecendo de vista.

Deixaram Skoll no quarto e foram tratar de seus ferimentos. Freya e Hilda cuidaram de cada um deles, com extrema preocupação. Cada vez mais sentiam medo pelos seus queridos amigos. Não queriam vê-los mortos. Não novamente.

--xxx--

Os dias se passaram e viam Evelyn e sua irmã apenas nas refeições. As duas ainda estavam fracas depois da ultima luta e precisavam de um bom e longo descanso. Naquela noite estavam todos reunidos na mesa, apreciando uma comida quente e bebidas igualmente quentes. Foi quando viram Evelyn aparecer ali. Usava um longo vestido negro de mangas longas e largas, que cobriam um pouco suas mãos. Olhou-os em silêncio, para depois suspirar pesadamente.

"Mesmo eu tendo dito que minha missão era te matar e capturar Freya, você ainda me ajuda" – disse ela, olhando para Hilda – "Sou imensamente grata por isso. Seu coração é tão piedoso que até sinto inveja" – sorriu, tristemente.

"Eu senti..." – começou Hilda – "Desde o primeiro dia em que vi você. Notei que seu coração está cheio de tristeza. Eu sabia que você não era má pessoa".

"Como alguém pode ter uma representante com um coração tão puro?" – disse Evelyn, mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

"Como assim?" – perguntou Freya.

"Ahn... Nada não. Esquece. Bem, vim aqui falar algumas verdades que vocês merecem conhecer" – disse.

"Finalmente!!" – zombou Alberich.

"Vou ignorar esse comentário" – disse ela, encarando-o – "Para começo de conversa, o maior culpado de tudo isso que está acontecendo é Odin".

"Como??" – estavam pasmos.

"Eu e Skoll sempre, desde nossa criação, fomos espíritos livres. Somos deusas que representam essa liberdade de ir e vir. Queríamos conhecer a terra. Admirávamos a força de vontade dos humanos, mas principalmente, admirávamos sua forma de encarar a vida. Infelizmente, Odin detestou essa nossa vontade e para impedir que o desobedecêssemos, usou seu poder para isso".

"Porque Odin faria uma coisa dessas?" – perguntou Shido.

"Odin não é um deus que gosta de ser contrariado. Para ele, os humanos são humanos e os deuses são deuses. Ele sempre achou que nós nunca deveríamos nos misturar, porém, eu e Skoll não achávamos isso. Foi assim que Odin nos lacrou".

"Lacrou? Como assim?" – perguntou Freya.

"Se nós nos atrevêssemos a ir pra o mundo dos homens, nossos corpos iriam se destruir e nossas almas vagariam entre o mundo humano e o mundo dos deuses. Eu comentei isso com vocês, certo?".

"No dia da luta contra Jormungand" – disse Siegfried.

"Foi Odin que nos impôs essa regra. Ficamos séculos assim, observando-os com admiração. Mas quem disse que nós iríamos desistir? Buscamos uma forma de reverter isso e foi quando descobrimos que podíamos usar a energia vital dos humanos para permanecer na terra. Claro que aquilo não nos agradou muito, mas acabamos por aceitar. Para nossa desgraça, Odin descobriu. Foi quando tudo ruiu".

"O que ele fez?" – perguntou Mime.

"Prendeu-nos, em correntes mágicas, á nossa missão: perseguir a Lua e o Sol, para fazer o dia e a noite transigirem pela terra e trazer a vida á vocês" – ela fez uma rápida pausa – "Nós gostávamos dessa nossa missão, mas ficar presa aquilo estava acabando com a gente. Então, ele veio até nós" – ela parou de falar, como se estivesse lembrando do momento.

"Ele quem?" – perguntou Hilda.

"Loki..." – disse ela, voltando a olhá-los.

"Mas ele não está aprisionado?" – perguntou Thor.

"Sim, está e naquele tempo também estava. Mas quem disse que ele não podia criar uma cópia de si mesmo para enganar Odin?" – ela sorriu – "Claro que ele não caiu naquela. A cópia dele veio até nós e nos prometeu a nossa liberdade. Eu estranhei na hora aquele pedido repentino. Ele nunca se interessou por nós, porque justo agora, que estávamos naquela situação?" – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos – "Vocês sabiam que tem duas formas de libertar Loki?".

"Duas? Mas não era só..." – a frase de Fenrir foi cortada.

"Correção: existem duas. Uma é o tradicional e monótono sangue do deus que o aprisionou e a morte de Balder. Quando isso acontecesse, Loki e Fenrir se libertariam das correntes que os aprisionam. Gjall, a trompa dourada de Heimdal soará e tudo estará acabado".

"Ragnarok" – disse Siegfried, pasmo.

"Sim... Porém, existe uma forma mais fácil de conseguir liberta-los" – mais uma pausa – "Possuir a servidão das guardiãs dos cristais da vida".

Eles olharam-na, chocados. Não conseguiam dizer uma palavra sequer, e muito menos movimentar seus corpos. Nenhuma reação, nada. Evelyn notou que eles estavam começando a entender o quão perigoso aquilo estava se tornando.

"Cristais da vida?" – perguntou Hilda.

"Sim... Eles são nossa essência" – ela pousou a mão sobre sua testa e o local começou a brilhar. Viram horrorizados ela colocar os dedos dentro da testa e retirar de lá uma pedra da cor negra. Ergueu o objeto para eles verem – "Esse é o meu cristal. Representa a noite e a Lua, á qual eu persigo. O de Skoll é dourado. O dela representa o dia e o Sol, que ela persegue. Infelizmente, o cristal de Skoll pertence à Loki".

"O QUE??".

"Minha irmã sempre teve uma personalidade mais frágil do que a minha. Ela não agüentou ficar presa e acabou aceitando a oferta de Loki: em troca de sua liberdade, ela jurou servidão eterna á ele".

"_Por isso Jormungand a ameaçava naquela noite em que a vi lutar contra ele" – pensou Fenrir._

"E como você conseguiu fugir das correntes?" – perguntou Bado.

"Eu prometi ajudar Loki em seus planos" – ela colocou o cristal de volta no lugar de onde o tirara – "Claro que ele não aceitou. Ele queria que eu o servisse, igual á minha irmã. Então, eu lhe fiz um blefe: ou ele aceitava a minha ajuda, ou ele nunca teria a oportunidade de se livrar de seu aprisionamento. Inicialmente, ele recusou, mas vendo que não tinha nada a perder, acabou aceitando".

"E quanto a Jormungand?" – perguntou Thor.

"Bem, ele é o intermediário de Loki. Como vocês sabem, ele é o filho de Loki. É ele quem me dava as ordens, quem me ameaçava a cumprir o acordo e vivia me chantageando, dizendo que mataria minha irmã caso eu não o obedecesse. Minha irmã podia ser frágil, mas nunca foi fraca. Vocês mesmos comprovaram a força dela á alguns dias atrás".

"Ela realmente tem muita força" – disse Siegfried.

"Nos conte sobre essa sua última missão. A de matar Hilda" – disse Fenrir.

"Creio que vocês não saibam disto, mas Hilda é a protegida de Odin. Você foi selecionada, por assim dizer, por ele, para governar Asgard com sabedoria".

"Escolhida?" – perguntou Hilda, pasma.

"Você não tem só o objetivo de proteger Asgard. Uma parte do poder de Odin flui em suas veias. Você foi abençoada com o poder dele para proteger seu povo de qualquer inimigo" – viu a surpresa de todos no olhar – "Se sua força for usada contra Loki, ele teria sérios problemas, então ele me mandou para dar cabo de sua vida, para assim evitar isso. Aposto que ele deve estar louco da vida por eu ter te contado isso" – sorriu.

"Minha nossa" – disse Hagen.

"Minha irmã..." – disse Freya, pasma.

"Ela não é a única que deve se preocupar Freya" – disse Evelyn, olhando-a.

"Como assim?" – perguntou Hagen.

"Você, Freya, é o novo alvo do desejo de Loki..." – viu todos ficarem em choque com o que ela dissera – "Por isso ele queria que eu a levasse até ele, viva".

"C-como? Por quê?" – perguntou Freya.

"Freyja... Deusa da fertilidade e da sensualidade" – encostou-se na parede, sem deixar de olha-los – "Não é a toa que vocês têm um nome tão parecido... Afinal, você e a Deusa da fertilidade tem uma ligação sanguínea. Seu antepassado, assim como o de Hilda, era filho bastardo de Freyja com um humano ... Mas ao contrário de Hilda, você herdou as características físicas de grande beleza de Freyja..."

"Como isso? Como nossos pais nunca souberam disso?" – perguntou Freya.

"Seus pais nunca souberam... Ninguém nunca soube. Somente Freyja e seu amante sabiam. Acham que é assim fácil revelar á um filho que a mãe dele é uma Deusa? Além disso, Freyja é casada!! Seu marido nunca foi encontrado, mas ela não desistiu, até hoje de procura-lo" – disse, com tristeza – "Freya... Desde o instante em que ele te viu, Loki sabia de sua ligação com Freyja. Ela é uma deusa conhecida por seus vários amantes e claro, Loki foi um desses".

"Espere... Viu-me? Quando?" – perguntou.

"Lembram-se da batalha que houve nas terras de Asgard á alguns anos atrás? Quando Hilda estava sobre o controle do anel de Nibelungo? Vocês contra os cavaleiros de Atena" – ela sorriu – "Eu nunca tinha visto tamanha determinação, de vocês e daqueles cavaleiros" – uma pausa – "Enfim... Quando Hagen e aquele tal de Hyoga lutavam, Freya correu até o local, numa tentativa de impedi-los".

"Sim, estou lembrada disso" – disse Freya.

"Aquela caverna, onde os dois lutaram, é o local onde Loki está aprisionado" – disse.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oi Amigos!!**

**Eu só não atualizei antes, porque eu não tinha recebido nenhum review no capítulo anterior... Porém... Eu RECEBI, FINALMENTE!! - (emocionada)**

**Muito obrigada _Susan_, pelo seu incentivo a continuar ok??**

**Por isso, esse capítulo dedico a você sim??**

**Espero que goste... Quanto aos que lêem e não comentam... Tentem comentar!! (olinhos pidões). Não custa nada!! É só clicar no botãozinho "Go" e escrever!!**

**Beijos Beijos Beijos**


	13. A Chegada de Atena

_No Capítulo Anterior..._

"_Lembram-se da batalha que houve nas terras de Asgard á alguns anos atrás? Quando Hilda estava sobre o controle do anel de Nibelungo? Vocês contra os cavaleiros de Atena" – ela sorriu – "Eu nunca tinha visto tamanha determinação, de vocês e daqueles cavaleiros" – uma pausa – "Enfim... Quando Hagen e aquele tal de Hyoga lutavam, Freya correu até o local, numa tentativa de impedi-los"._

"_Sim, estou lembrada disso" – disse Freya._

"_Aquela caverna, onde os dois lutaram, é o local onde Loki está aprisionado" – disse._

**Boa Leitura!!**

* * *

_**O Seu Mais Leve Olhar**_

_Capítulo Treze_

"_A Chegada de Atena"_

Silêncio. Todos se mantinham em choque, devido á notícia. Nunca poderiam imaginar que um inimigo estivesse tão próximo assim e que nenhum deles sequer notara aquilo. Viu a expressão de Hagen ficar séria e preocupada. Sabia a paixão que o guerreiro guardava pela jovem asgardiana e agora que ele sabia que ela corria mais perigo do que nunca, teria que ficar mesmo preocupado naquele tanto.

"Por Odin!" – disse Freya.

"Entende agora o quanto isso está se tornando perigoso?" – perguntou Evelyn.

"Você poderia ter nos avisado antes, não acha?" – disse Fenrir.

"Sim, eu até poderia... Mas duvido muito que vocês acreditariam numa estranha. E claro, não se esqueçam que Loki tem minha irmã em suas mãos. Eu não poderia nunca arriscar a vida dela dessa forma".

"E o que faremos agora?" – perguntou Freya.

Evelyn olhou fixamente para Freya. Sentia de longe a angustia que ela passava ao saber que seus passos eram contados e seguidos por um Deus obcecado por sua pessoa. Qualquer um ficaria no mesmo estado que ela.

"Não se preocupe Freya" – Evelyn sorriu, tentando acalma-la – "Darei um jeito de te proteger das garras de Loki".

"Muito obrigada Evelyn".

"E quanto a Heimdal?" – perguntou Alberich, do nada.

"Ah sim... Fiquei sabendo que vocês se encontraram na floresta" – olhou-o, séria – "Ele foi o único a nos apoiar. Ele é um ótimo conselheiro" – sorriu.

"Nossa" – disse Hilda.

"Porque escondeu tudo isso de nós?" – perguntou Siegfried.

"Eu não queria envolvê-los nisso. Já foi um tremendo sacrifício trazê-los de volta á vida. Queria que vocês não precisassem mais sofrer e muito menos lutar. Infelizmente, não fomos capazes de impedir isso" – disse, de forma triste.

"Como é que é?? Que história foi essa de nos trazer de volta á vida?!" – perguntou Thor.

"Prazer... Sou a salvadora de suas almas, junto de minha irmã Skoll" – disse, sarcasticamente – "Fomos nós que o salvamos sim. Depois de um tempo que nos juntamos a Loki, Odin nos apareceu. Mesmo decepcionado com nossa mudança de lado, ele nos pediu humildemente para que os trouxessem de volta. Ele parecia realmente preocupado com o destino de vocês. Em troca, ele nos deixaria em paz. Eu me encarreguei de suas almas, que foram para Niflheim. Skoll se encarregou de seus corpos. Usamos o poder de nossos cristais e juntamos corpo e alma novamente. Usamos muita de nossa energia e eu nem sei por quanto tempo ficamos desacordadas depois disso. E aí estão vocês: vivos, fortes e alguns, com a felicidade garantida" – olhou, com um sorriso malicioso para Hilda e Siegfried.

"Hati?" – uma voz manhosa e feminina chamou a atenção deles.

Voltaram-se para a voz e viram a jovem deusa Skoll, parada na porta, usando um vestido longo vermelho, com mangas longas e detalhes em dourado. Parecia um pouco abatida, mas em comparação aos últimos dias, estava muito melhor. Ela olhou para todos, ainda um pouco sonolenta. Um par de olhos âmbar chamou sua atenção. O guerreiro deus de Alioth olhava-a de uma forma diferente. Acabou corando levemente por causa daquilo. Evelyn, sem notar absolutamente nada, aproximou-se da irmã e a abraçou.

"Que bom que acordou! Como se sente?" – perguntou.

"Por incrível que pareça... Bem" – sorriu.

"Nem acredito que você está aqui" – disse Evelyn, olhando-a.

"Nem eu!" – Skoll voltou a abraçar a irmã, emocionada – "Me bate uma tristeza em pensar que eu sou culpada de tudo isso!".

"Não diga isso... Você foi apenas usada em um momento de fraqueza. Loki não mede esforços e você sabe disso" – voltou a olhá-la.

"É eu sei" – abaixou a cabeça, ficando em silêncio – "Hati?" – chamou-a.

"O que foi?".

"Você achou a sua guardiã, não é mesmo?" – perguntou, sorrindo.

Evelyn ficou em silêncio, completamente pasma. Tentara ao máximo disfarçar aquele fato e logo a irmã fora descobrir. E para piorar: os outros escutaram tudo. _"Por Odin... Mais explicações não!" – pensou. _Desviou o olhar do de Skoll, fitando a parede ao lado desta.

"Porque não fez nada Hati?" – perguntou, angustiada.

"Temo envolver alguém que já está com problemas demais".

"Mas só assim você poderá usar toda a sua forçar!".

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas mesmo assim...".

"Do que estão falando?" – perguntou Hagen.

"Nós duas" – começou Skoll – "Temos a chance de escolher a quem servir e quando isso acontece, podemos utilizar de todo o nosso poder. Caso contrário, ele fica adormecido" – fez uma rápida pausa – "Quanto ao portador de nossa servidão, este possuirá poderes incríveis, incluindo o do cristal da vida... Muitos Deuses almejaram nossa servidão, mas nenhum conseguiu" – suspirou – "Não de livre agrado, como é o meu caso com Loki".

"Ainda tenho uma dúvida" – disse Alberich.

Evelyn virou-se para ele, começando a ficar irritada com tantos questionamentos. Viu-o se aproximar de si perigosamente, mas por incrível que parecesse, seu olhar estava angustiado, ou até mesmo nervoso com alguma coisa. O que seria?

"Já que estamos falando de verdades..." – começou ele – "Vamos contar tudo, não é mesmo?".

"O que você vai aprontar?" – perguntou Evelyn, desconfiada.

"Você e eu esquecemos de uma verdade" – disse.

"Hã?".

"O de minha traição".

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Evelyn olhava para ele, em choque. Jamais iria imaginar que ele iria finalmente se revelar daquela forma, muito menos naquele momento. Sentia a aflição dele, só de olhá-lo.

"Minha traição" – ele voltou a falar – "E minha vontade de tomar o lugar de Hilda, aqui em Asgard. Eu sempre soube do anel de Nibelungo e mesmo assim, não contei nada a vocês. Eu queria usá-la para alcançar meus objetivos e teria feito se os cavaleiros de Atena não tivessem aparecido".

Durante toda a narrativa, Alberich encarava fixamente Evelyn. Não queria encarar os olhares inquisidores de seus companheiros. Queria o dela. O de alguém que o entendia e que parecia conhecê-lo melhor do que qualquer um. Estava um silêncio extremamente constrangedor no local. Evelyn olhou para todos á sua volta e notou que eles pareciam estátuas. Realmente aquela notícia foi um choque para eles. Foi quando Siegfried partiu para cima de Alberich, atingindo um soco direto nele e soltando fogo pelos ouvidos. Um tumulto se iniciou e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Evelyn massageou as têmporas para em seguida interferir. Agarrou Siegfried pelas roupas e o ergueu do chão, fazendo-o largar Alberich.

"Calem a boca!!" – gritou Evelyn, rosnando em seguida.

Novamente o silêncio se instalou no local. Evelyn olhava Siegfried com reprovação. Conhecia muito bem a calma do guerreiro deus, mas parecia que ele andava mais irritado que o normal. Deveria ser a pressão da batalha, que começava a afetar a cabeça dele.

"Siegfried... Que decepção. Logo você, que é o mais sensato de todos, tendo esse tipo de reação?" – disse, provocativa, colocando-o no chão novamente.

"O que você queria? Que eu passasse a mão na cabeça desse traidor?!" – exclamou, irritado.

Novamente Siegfried tentou ir pra cima de Alberich, mas Evelyn pegou-o pela roupa e jogou com tudo no chão. Sentou-se em cima dele, mantendo-o no chão. _"Com certeza, é muita pressão para meros humanos"._

"Me escute ok?" – fez uma pausa – "Você acha mesmo que ele estaria contando tudo isso se não estivesse arrependido? Sinceramente, pensei que você fosse mais inteligente".

"Não me diga o que devo ou não devo pensar!".

"Olhe... Nós não podemos julgar uma pessoa pelos seus atos passados! Se fosse o caso, eu seria considerada uma Deusa que espalha morte e destruição!" – fez uma pequena pausa – "Mas não... Não sou assim e podemos levar essa lógica ao caso do Alberich. Vocês não notaram nada estranho desde que ele voltou á vida? Hein?".

"Para ser sincero..." – começou Fenrir – "Desde que ele voltou, ele mantêm uma certa distância de nós. Chegamos até a perceber que ele andava sonhador demais".

"Desde que eu voltei..." – Alberich voltou a falar, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua calça e abaixando a cabeça – "Eu não conseguia tirar o que eu fiz da cabeça. Aquilo estava começando a me deixar louco. Sim, eu havia me arrependido, mas como contar tudo? Eu sabia que a reação de vocês seria a pior possível e acho que eu tinha razão" – suspirou.

"Alberich" – disse Hilda, aproximando-se dele.

Alberich voltou-se para a bela mulher de olhos azuis, aproximou-se e ajoelhando-se na frente dela, abaixando a cabeça. Não tinha coragem de encarar a jovem, não depois de tudo que fez e de revelar tudo á eles, ali e agora.

"Me perdoe senhorita Hilda" – disse.

Viram-na ajoelhar-se na frente dele e o abraçar. Todos olhavam atônitos a cena, incluindo Evelyn. _"Eu realmente não esperava essa reação". _Ficaram mais surpresos ainda ao ver algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto delicado de Hilda. Alberich mantinha-se em sua posição, mas Evelyn sabia e sentia que aquilo era um alívio para ele.

"Eu te perdôo Alberich" – disse – "Um verdadeiro guerreiro sabe quando admitir seus erros... Todos nós erramos e merecemos ser perdoados" – afastou-se dele, sorrindo.

"Obrigado" – disse.

Os dois se levantaram e Alberich finalmente encarou os outros. Eles já não possuíam mais os olhares hostis que havia sentido antes. Até mesmo Siegfried, deitado no chão com Evelyn em cima, já não possuía o mesmo olhar. Ela levantou-se e ajudou-o a se levantar também. Hilda tinha o dom da palavra. Acalmou todos rapidamente com apenas algumas palavras!

"Está mais calmo agora?" – perguntou.

"Sim" – disse Siegfried.

Evelyn voltou a olhar Alberich. Era nítido que toda aquele pressão que ele sentia havia desaparecido. Seu olhar parecia mais calmo do que antes. Sorriu, internamente. Ainda bem que eles estavam unidos de novo. Ele voltou seu olhar para ela e assim ficou, a olhá-la. De certa forma, aquele gesto silencioso parecia uma forma de agradecimento. Evelyn sorriu, deixando-o surpreso com o ato. Deixando-os para trás, ela subiu as escadas para seu quarto, deixando sua irmã com eles. Precisava muito de um descanso e Skoll precisava de companhias mais agradáveis do que a si e seus tormentos.

--xxx--

A manhã daquele dia estava mais animado do que o normal. Do alto da escada, via-os sentados na sala, a conversarem de coisas banais e sem importância, mas que parecia animá-los muito. Sequer parecia que o dia anterior havia acontecido. Eles estavam mesmo precisando de um momento de descontração no meio de toda aquela confusão. Terminou de descer as escadas junto de Skoll e viu-se puxada pela irmã para se juntar á eles. Logo, já não a reconheciam mais. Conversava animadamente com eles e parecia que toda a sua irritação e sua tristeza não existiam mais. Alberich limitou-se a sorrir discretamente. No começo, acharam-na muito estranha, mas depois acabaram por se acostumar. Hilda e Freya viam a cena, emocionadas. Ouviram a porta de madeira ranger e pararam de falar instantaneamente, virando-se para o local.

"Hilda..."

Ouviram uma voz feminina extremamente calma e gentil chamar pela guardiã do Valhalla. Parada, na porta estava uma jovem de longos cabelos lilases e olhos de um azul profundo, que usava um longo vestido branco. Ao lado dela, três homens altos, vestidos em suas armaduras de ouro e mais cinco homens, em suas armaduras reluzentes em forma de animais.

"Atena..." – disse Hilda, surpresa.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oi Pessoal!!**

**Mais um capítulo dessa fic... Espero que não tenha ficado confusa toda essa explicação da Evelyn u.u**

**Milagre ter saído rápido não? Motivo? Eu tenho páginas e páginas dessa fic no pc... Dá para mais uns dois capítulos XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo **

**Reviews Reviews Reviews .**

**Beijos**


	14. A Guardiã do Cristal da Vida

_**No Capítulo Anterior...**_

_"Hilda..."_

_Ouviram uma voz feminina extremamente calma e gentil chamar pela guardiã do Valhalla. Parada, na porta estava uma jovem de longos cabelos lilases e olhos de um azul profundo, que usava um longo vestido branco. Ao lado dela, três homens altos, vestidos em suas armaduras de ouro e mais cinco homens, em suas armaduras reluzentes em forma de animais._

_"Atena..." – disse Hilda, surpresa._

**Boa Leitura á Todos!! **

* * *

**_O Seu Mais Leve Olhar_**

_Capítulo Quatorze_

_"A Guardiã do Cristal da Vida"_

"Há quanto tempo" – sorriu a outra, aproximando-se dela e cumprimentando-a.

"Verdade" – sorriu de volta – "A que devo a sua visita?".

"Há algum tempo, venho sentindo um estranho cosmo ao redor de Asgard. Perdoe a minha demora a vir, mas é que houve vários imprevistos" – disse.

"Você não deveria estar aqui Atena".

Olharam surpresos para Evelyn. Ela mantinha uma pose altiva e segura, olhando fixamente para a Deusa da Sabedoria. Porque será que ela parecia tão irritada ao ver um aliado? O olhar de Evelyn era cortante e transmitia um enorme desagrado.

"Quem seria você?" – perguntou um dos cavaleiros ao lado da deusa.

"Hati..." – curvou-se em respeito – "Mas todos me chamam de Evelyn".

"Evelyn?" – disse outro, curioso.

"Sim, Seiya" – viram todos ficarem pasmos com o que ela dissera.

"C-como sabe meu nome?" – perguntou, chocado.

"Como eu sei não vem ao caso no momento. Volto a dizer: você não deveria de forma alguma ter vindo para cá, Atena" – disse.

"Porque acha isso?" – perguntou.

"Fui eu que atrasei os seus vôos e suas inúmeras tentativas para vir á Asgard... Todas elas".

"O QUE??" – todos estavam pasmos.

"Como ousa..." – começou a dizer Mú.

"Olha como se dirige a mim humano... Não venha criticar meus motivos sem anter ter conhecimento deles " – disse, séria.

"Hati..." – chamou Skoll.

"O que fo..." – Evelyn parou imediatamente de falar ao ver correntes aparecerem no pescoço e nos braços de Skoll – "É ele não é?".

"Ele me quer de volta Hati..." – disse Skoll.

"Eu sabia que ele iria levá-la, mais cedo ou mais tarde" - disse ela, pesar - "Maldito!" – rosnou, irritada.

"Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada a respeito... " – disse, com o olhar baixo e tentando segurar as correntes que começavam a brilhar.

"Me prometa que você não irá se submeter de forma alguma á ele e que vai resistir até eu descobrir uma forma de libertá-la".

"Eu prometo" – sorriu.

"Boa sorte irmã" – disse.

"Pra você também".

O corpo de Skoll começou a brilhar e logo ela transformou-se no lobo majestoso de pelos dourados. Saiu correndo, saltando através da janela aberta. Um cosmo poderoso, um feixe de luz e um grito de dor. Foi tudo rápido demais. Viram chocados Evelyn de joelhos no chão, segurando com a mão direita o olho que sangrava, deixando algumas gotas caírem no chão claro.

"Agora, estamos kits" – a voz de um homem ecoou pelo salão.

"Jormungand..." – rosnou Evelyn.

"Por Odin!" – Hilda correu até ela – "Você está bem?".

"Merda!" - xingou - "Esse não é um ferimento qualquer..." – resmungou alguma coisa e viram o local brilhar. Em seguida, o sangramento cessou e ela tirou a mão do local – "O desgraçado me marcou" – no canto de seu olho direito havia três pequenos riscos, na cor vermelho sangue.

"E o que isso quer dizer?" – perguntou Saori.

"Essa marca é uma espécie de _contrato_, por assim dizer... Uma convocação para lutar contra ele, onde eu não posso recusar de forma alguma... Se eu recusar, o veneno que ele depositou no meu sangue através desses pequenos cortes, irá me matar" - viu os rostos surpresos deles - "Sim... Ele pode me matar, mesmo eu sendo uma Deusa".

"V-você? É uma deusa?" – perguntou Seiya.

"Dããã..." – disse Evelyn, sarcástica.

"Poderia nos explicar tudo? O que está realmente acontecendo?" – perguntou Saori.

"O nosso problema se agravou porque a senhorita veio até aqui. Se Loki(1) por as mãos em você, não sei o que poderá acontecer conosco. Ele pode usufruir de seu poder, pode até mesmo matá-la e devorar sua alma para si e para piorar mais ainda a situação, em contato com uma deusa grega, ele poderá se envolver com outros e traze-los para seu lado. Ele tem um péssimo hábito de convencer as pessoas. Por isso, Atena, você corre extremo perigo".

"É por isso que nós estamos aqui... Para protegê-la" – disse Miro.

"Vocês são só humanos... E sim, eu sei da força de vocês. Vi suas batalhas e acompanhei-as de perto, acreditem. Mas Loki tem artimanhas e aliados que ainda desconheço. Se nos pegarem desprevenidos será o fim".

"Iremos tentar" – disse Saori.

Evelyn suspirou, pesadamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos cor de fogo, tentando acalmar seus nervos. _"Como é duro ter que lidar com gente teimosa..."._ Deu as costas a eles e caminhou para fora do salão. Antes de aproximar-se da porta de saída, voltou-se para eles, falando um _me sigam_. Sem outra alternativa, seguiram-na pela floresta. Quanto mais andavam, mais entravam fundo na floresta proibida e durante todo o trajeto, ficaram em completo silêncio, quando finalmente a curiosidade falou mais alto.

"Evelyn? Para onde estamos indo?" – perguntou Hilda.

"Vou levá-los a alguém que lhes dará mais detalhes da guerra entre Odin e Loki" – disse.

Andaram mais alguns minutos quando chegaram a uma clareira. Era um pequeno campo florido no meio da floresta fechada. Chegava a parecer surreal uma paisagem tão colorida num país tão frio como Asgard. Viram um homem, de cabelos roxos, sentado embaixo de uma árvore. Seus olhos estavam fechados, como que querendo sentir toda a energia que o rodeava. Evelyn fez um sinal para que eles parassem e a esperassem ali. Deu mais passos a frente, ficando no meio do campo de flores. Ele abriu os olhos imediatamente, assim que sentiu sua presença. Ela lhe sorriu.

"Oi velho amigo" – disse.

Ele levantou-se calmamente e caminhou até ela, parando a poucos centímetros de si. Ele pousou a mão em sua cabeça, numa forma carinhosa de afeto e sorriu. Ela retribuiu o sorriso imediatamente. Parecia muito feliz em rever um conhecido e aquele carinho todo não deixou Alberich nada contente. Evelyn pegou-o pela mão e o puxou na direção dos outros.

"Esses são os cavaleiros deuses e Hilda" – iniciou as apresentações, apontando para a mulher de cabelos azuis.

"É um prazer finalmente conhece-la, Hilda" – disse, curvando-se educadamente.

"E esses, são os cavaleiros de ouro e os de bronze, acompanhados de Atena" – disse, séria.

"Atena?" – ele olhou para Evelyn, pasmo.

"Eu sei Heimdal... Eu tentei de várias formas possíveis e impossíveis para impedir sua vinda. Pelo o que parece, não fiz de tudo" – disse.

"O que está feito, está feito" – disse – "Agora, só nos resta protege-la não?".

"Essa missão cabe a nós, não se preocupem quanto a isso" – disse Mú.

"Não nos subestime" – disse Miro.

"Não estamos subestimando suas capacidades, e sim nos prevenindo. Porque vocês acham que essa batalha entre Loki e Odin durou tantos séculos?" – disse Heimdal.

"Não é assim tão fácil quanto vocês estão achando. Se Loki realmente quer Atena, ele vai usar de todos os seus truques para conseguir... Já caímos nos truques dele várias e várias vezes" – disse Evelyn, com pesar.

"Me conte..." – começou Saori – "Sobre essa guerra entre Loki e Odin".

"Loki sempre foi radical enquanto Odin o mais passivo. Só em saber dessas duas características completamente opostas já dá para ter uma idéia do que aconteceu. Enfim, Loki queria a submissão dos humanos. Ele sempre achou os seres humanos indignos da terra que possuía. Acha-os impuros, repugnantes. Seres que não sabiam valorizar o que tinham..." – disse Heimdal, sério.

"De certa forma, ele tem razão" – disse Hilda, tristemente.

"Ele queria a dominação total e para impedi-lo de prosseguir, Odin aprisionou-o em uma caverna. Acredito que Evelyn informou esse detalhe a vocês, certo?" - ele apenas assentiram - "Os dois sempre se batiam de frente, mas Odin venceu a batalha momentânea contra Loki. Infelizmente, ele não é de perder" – disse Heimdal.

"Loki tem o dom, ou como eu digo, maldição para persuadir outros deuses e tem uma lábia incrível... Foi fácil para ele arranjar aliados" – disse Evelyn.

"Além de seus inúmeros filhos, claro" – disse.

"Ah sim! Esqueci que aquele infeliz parece um cachorro no cio" – resmungou Evelyn.

"Reze para que ele não ouça esse seu comentário..." – disse Heimdal, olhando-a.

"A intenção é que ele tenha escutado" – disse, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Bom, voltando ao assunto... Odin também tem seus aliados, mas a força de Loki aumenta cada dia mais. Isso se deve em parte ao Cristal da Vida" – disse Heimdal, notando que Evelyn ficou cabisbaixa assim que mencionara o fato – "Em parte é culpa de Odin por ter se desesperado. Ele não queria de forma alguma perder mais nenhum aliado para Loki, por isso..." - virou-se para Evelyn - "Prendeu você e sua irmã, Hati".

"O que?!" - Evelyn olhou para Heimdal, pasma.

"Há alguns dias, fomos chamados por Odin a fim de planejar os nosso passos em relação á Loki... Foi naquela reunião que Odin nos explicou o verdadeiro motivo de aprisioná-las... Além de não querer perder mais nenhum aliado, ele queria garantir que os Cristais da Vida não caíssem nas mãos de Loki. Odin agiu de forma precipitada e desesperada apenas por um motivo, mais forte de todos: Hilda".

"Porque ele não nos disse antes o real motivo?! Nós iríamos entender!" - disse Evelyn, mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

"Eu?" - perguntou, sem entender.

"A Escolhida... A Protegida de Odin. Ele tinha que protegê-la de qualquer jeito. Você é a única capaz de proteger Asgard de Loki, e mantê-lo preso naquela caverna. E a única que era capaz de ativar as Gemas".

"Gemas? O que é isso?" - perguntou Alberich.

"A única forma de ativar a Hidra de Cristal e aprisionar de vez o Loki" - disse Evelyn - "Da mesma forma que Atena aprisionou o espírito de Poseidon naquela ânfora, nós faremos com o Loki na Hidra".

"E porque eu _era_ capaz de ativar? Não sou mais?" - perguntou Hilda.

"Você continua sendo capaz... Mas Hel(2) chegou na nossa frente e as destruiu" - disse Heimdal, vendo as feições de Evelyn ficarem pasmas.

"O que? Se as gemas foram destruídas, então... Eu...".

"Você e sua irmã irão ter que ativá-la" - disse.

"E quanto a Hidra?" – perguntou Saga.

"Nós não sa-...".

"Está com Loki" - Evelyn cortou a frase de Heimdal.

"O que?!".

"A Hidra de Cristal... Loki a mantêm sob vigilância. Seus aliados a protegem, para que ninguém a pegue".

"Como sabe disso?" – perguntou Hilda.

"Skoll... Quando ela apareceu nos braços de Jormungand, desacordada, foi porque ela tentou roubar a hidra e traze-la para nós. Jormungand pegou-a no flagra e quase a matou" – disse ela.

"Loki está á mais de dois passos a nossa frente" - disse Heimdal.

Observavam o rosto preocupado de Evelyn. Cada vez que mais uma peça do quebra cabeça aparecia, mais inseguros se sentiam. Heimdal contraiu o cenho, ao observar algo a mais no rosto dela.

"Hati..." – disse ele, sério – "No que você se meteu?".

"Hã?" – perguntou, confusa.

Ele segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos. Com a outra, afastou os cabelos cor de fogo de perto de seu olho direito e observou a marca da cor vermelho sangue, que se destacavam na pele clara. _"Ele viu... Isso não é nada bom"._

"Quem te marcou?" – perguntou, notando um certo receio de Evelyn – "Hati... Quem foi?" – voltou a perguntar.

"Foi..." – engoliu em seco – "Jormungand".

Um vento violento fez a neve cair da copa das árvores e algumas flores acabaram sendo arrancadas do chão. O corpo de Heimdal brilhava e seus olhos estavam assustadores. Segurava Evelyn com mais força do que o necessário e parecia ter ficado mortalmente perigoso. Ela sabia muito bem da rixa que aqueles dois tinham.

"Jormungand..." – disse o nome dele com desprezo.

"Heimdal..." – chamou Evelyn – "Se acalme, por favor".

Ele lançou um olhar cortante a ela, mas vendo seu olhar calmo, acabou por se acalmar também. Soltou o braço dela, respirando fundo e pousando a mão em seu olho direito.Evelyn pegou a mão dele que estava sobre o olho e a tirou de lá, fazendo-o olha-la.

"Você terá a chance de lutar contra ele..." – disse.

"Você precisa achar seu guardião Evelyn... Você não será capaz de derrotá-lo com sua atual força" – disse, sério.

"Eu sei disso. Até minha irmã já me preveniu. Mas eu não posso e não quero envolver uma pessoa inocente nisso tudo. Mais do que já está envolvida" – disse.

"Um humano?" – perguntou ele, surpreso.

Evelyn aproximou-se dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido, apenas para ele ouvir. Muitos ficaram curiosos em saber quem era esse tal guardião, porém sabiam que na hora certa, iriam descobrir. Os olhos de Heimdal se arregalaram, pasmos.

"Por Odin!" – disse ele.

"Se essa pessoa morrer na batalha, você sabe o destino de Asgard. Não quero que isso aconteça Heimdal!".

"Mesmo assim... Se você não fizer isso, você será morta por Jormungand, seu cristal da vida será de Loki e ele conseguirá finalmente se libertar!" – disse.

"Porque essas coisas tem que acontecer logo comigo!" – resmungou, irritada.

"Depois você ameaça as Deusas do Destino por isso" – brincou, fazendo-a sorrir.

Um som agudo de uma águia interrompeu-os. Viram o imenso pássaro sobre um galho de uma das várias arvores do local. Suas penas eram negras como a noite e somente as penas da cabeça eram brancas como a neve. Ela arreganhou as asas e emitiu mais um barulho alto.

"Já está na hora?" – perguntou Heimdal, ao animal, recebendo um pio em resposta. Voltou-se para Evelyn – "Preciso ir... Vê se toma cuidado".

"Vou tomar... Muito obrigada por tudo" – disse, sorrindo.

"De nada" – pousou a mão novamente no topo da cabeça dela, para em seguida dar-lhe as costas e desaparecer de repente.

Assim que ele sumiu, virou-se para seus acompanhantes. Eles pareciam meio abalados com aquela conversa toda. Também, não era para menos. Suspirou, pesadamente, antes de voltar a caminhar e ser acompanhada por eles. Enquanto caminhavam, Evelyn resolveu manifestar-se.

"Já que Atena decidiu se arriscar, é melhor ficar sabendo dos últimos acontecimentos. Assim, poderemos pensar em alguma estratégia para enfrentar Loki" – disse.

Passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre a batalha, deixando Atena e seus cavaleiros a par da situação, para em seguida, pensarem nos próximos passos. Quando o sol começou a se por, Evelyn transformou-se em Hati, deixando a Deusa e seus cavaleiros encantados.

--xxx--

Logo que amanheceu, levantou-se de sua cama. As informações que recebera de Evelyn, deixaram-no sem sono. A história dela e de sua irmã, a missão de matar Hilda, mas principalmente a captura de Freya. Não podia acreditar que ela, logo ela, virou uma obsessão para um Deus. Porque ela? Hagen jogou a água no rosto, numa tentativa de se acalmar, mas sem resultado. Assim que terminou de se arrumar, desceu as escadas e pretendia sair do Valhalla para uma caminhada, se não fosse por ela. Freya. Estava encostada, perto da janela da porta principal, observando alguns fracos raios solares penetrarem pelas nuvens. Parecia muito abalada.

Aproximou-se dela e tocou seu ombro. Ela virou-se para ele e desejou um bom dia, voltando a ficar em silêncio.

"Você está bem Freya?" – perguntou.

Ela ficou em silêncio por mais uns segundos, quando se desencostou da janela e abraçou-o de repente. No primeiro momento, ele apenas arregalou os olhos, pasmo, mas logo em seguida, a abraçou também. Não parecia que era somente ela quem precisava de um reconforto. Ele também precisava.

"Hagen..." – ela chamou-o, sem se mover do lugar.

"Sim?".

"Tenho medo do que vai acontecer" – disse.

"Todos nós temos..." – acariciou os longos cabelos dourados da jovem – "Mas não iremos entregar os pontos, isso eu te garanto".

"Não é só da batalha que eu temo... Temo que Loki consiga me levar e eu não quero!" – disse, derramando as primeiras lágrimas.

"Eu não irei permitir isso..." – disse Hagen – "Antes que te leve, ele terá que me matar".

Freya afastou-se dele e olhou-o com ternura. Realmente não saberia o que fazer sem ele. E era exatamente por ele que se sentia pior ainda. Hagen tocou seu rosto, acabando por fazê-la sorrir. Sim, o amava imensamente, mas tinha medo de não ser correspondida e não queria de forma alguma estragar a linda amizade que tinham. Corou ao vê-lo tão próximo de si. Se ele chegasse mais perto, poderia jurar que ia ter um colapso nervoso ali mesmo. Foi quando ele se aproximou mais, tocando seus lábios de leve por um breve momento e afastando-se logo. Olhou-o, pasma. Só podia ser mesmo um sonho.

"Hagen..." – tentou dizer, mas ele a cortou.

"Não espero que você corresponda o meu sentimento. Só peço que nossa amizade não acabe por causa disso" – desviou o olhar – "Isso acabaria comigo".

"Hagen... Não diga uma coisa dessas sim?" – sorriu para ele, pegando-o pela mão – "Posso falar o que eu acho?".

"Claro..." – disse.

Ficou na ponta dos pés e segurou-o pela nuca, para então tocar-lhe os lábios, um pouco tímida. Ele arregalou os olhos. Ela apenas lhe sorria, com algumas lágrimas de felicidade a brotarem dos olhos. Hagen também sorriu, antes de voltar a se aproximar dela e beijar-lhe apaixonadamente. Um par de olhos verdes os observava, feliz. Sentia uma pontada de esperança ao ver aqueles dois. Pulou no lugar ao sentir alguém abraça-la por trás.

"Acho que falta somente nós dois para resolvermos nossos problemas e ficarmos juntos não?" – disse Alberich, malicioso.

"Sai de perto de mim!" – Evelyn afastou-o com força – "E não. Não acho que devemos resolver nossos problemas e muito menos ficarmos juntos! Além de eu não te suportar, somos diferentes demais para isso".

"São as diferenças que nos atraem..." – disse – "Hagen é um homem sério, fechado, enquanto Freya é completamente o oposto: sorridente e amigável. Acredito que eu e você temos muito mais coisas semelhantes do que diferentes".

"Você só pode estar brincando!" – disse, irritada, saindo andando para se livrar dele, mas acabou sendo seguida.

"Porque você vive fugindo de mim hein?" – perguntou ele, provocativo.

Parou de andar e olhou-o. Maldita hora que ele foi lhe aparecer e maldita hora que resolvera absorver a energia vital dele. Infelizmente, quando o viu pela primeira vez, agiu por impulso. Ele tinha olhos tão profundos que mal pensou no que estava fazendo. _"Onde eu fui me meter?"._ Aproximou-se dela, com um sorriso malicioso. Aquilo a deixou mais irritada.

"Convencido... Não é o que você está pensando!" – disse – "Sua presença me irrita! Olhar para a sua cara me irrita!".

"Não vai precisar olhar para minha cara... Só siga meu ritmo" – disse.

Olhou-o, sem entender. Puxou-a pela mão e avançou sobre ela, como se fosse um leão pra cima de uma presa. Viu-se entre os braços dele e os seus encantos. Não ia deixar aquilo barato, mesmo depois de sentir aquele friozinho na barriga. Levantou o rosto para encará-lo e foi pega por um beijo repentino dele. Daquela vez, não iria deixá-la escapar. Entreabriu os lábios involuntariamente e sentiu-o puxa-la mais para si e aprofundar o beijo. Viu-se a corresponder com a mesma intensidade, sequer acreditando no que fazia. Não queria admitir e jamais admitiria para si mesma, que sentia uma atração tremenda pelo cavaleiro. De novo se sentia puxada para um imenso abismo escuro, onde queria se afundar. O toque dele acabava com suas resistências no ato e parecia esquentar seu corpo como fogo. Ele encostou-a a parede, mas sem deixar de beijá-la. Sentia que cada vez que provava dos lábios dela, ficava cada vez mais desnorteado e cada vez mais preso ao desejo de tomá-la para si. Chegava até a parecer um vício. Não tinha como resistir. Já se sentia preso na teia dela. Afastou-se apenas para respirar e viu que ela olhava-o. Não parecia nem irritada, nem prestes a matá-lo. Para a sua surpresa, ela olhava-o confusa. Desviou o olhar e passou a mão pelos cabelos, num ato nervoso. De forma alguma poderia continuar com aquilo. _"Por Odin... O que está acontecendo comigo?"._ Tentou se afastar, mas ele não parecia disposto a fazê-lo.

"Desta vez, nós iremos até o fim" – disse ele, segurando-a pelos pulsos.

"Ao fim de que? De seus caprichos?" – ela riu, sarcástica – "Se depender de mim, jamais irá realizá-los!".

"Não adianta negar... Você quer tanto quanto eu, senão, sequer teria me correspondido da forma que o fez" – disse, olhando-a fixamente.

Os olhos dele pareciam inquietos e estavam mais reluzentes do que da primeira vez que os viu. Sentia-se derreter só pelo olhar quente e cheio de desejo que ele lhe direcionava. Engoliu em seco. Realmente, já percebera que não tinha mais forças pra lutar contra ele. Contra aquilo que sentia por ele. Não era mais capaz. Porém, nunca iria entregar os pontos de mão beijada. Um joguinho antes seria bem mais interessante.

"Você se acha o melhor não?" – disse ela, com sarcasmo.

"Porque eu não deveria?" – rebateu.

"Tem muitos outros homens bem mais interessantes do que você... Isso eu posso te garantir" – disse.

"Mas no momento, você está interessada em mim... Ou vai me negar isso também?" – perguntou, provocativo.

"Não, não irei negar..." – conseguiu livrar seu pulso direito dele e tocou seu rosto delicadamente – "Mas eu não sou a única interessada aqui...".

"Eu não penso em outra a não ser você" – disse ele, deixando-a surpresa e pousando a sua mão sobre a dela que estava em seu rosto – "Maldita hora que você me apareceu..." – e aproximou-se dela, voltando a possuir os lábios róseos.

Imediatamente deslizou sua mão livre do rosto dele para trás do pescoço, puxando-o para si. Aquele ato apenas fez com que a vontade dele aumentasse, segurando-a pela cintura. Não queria pensar no que estava fazendo, muito menos com quem estava se envolvendo. Só queria saber daquela sensação que estava sentindo no momento: sentia-se viva.

Infelizmente, aquela sensação foi interrompida assim que ouviu os primeiros passos e as primeiras vozes vindos do corredor perto deles. Afastaram-se, a contra gosto. Olhou fixamente para Alberich e via que ele odiou aquela intromissão. Seus olhos estavam prestes a soltar fogo. Sorriu, sarcasticamente.

"Não foi dessa vez..." – disse, afastando-se mais, mas sendo puxada de volta por ele.

"Dessa vez. Mas um dia, sua sorte irá mudar, Evelyn" – disse.

"Quem sabe da próxima" – provocou, dando as costas á ele e saindo andando.

Alberich apenas a viu se afastar, acabando por sorrir. Agora sim as coisas estavam indo conforme seus desejos e esperava que continuasse assim até o fim. Só não sabia ele a conseqüência desses seus atos.

--xxx--

Assim que todos acordaram, foram tomar o desjejum e logo após foram treinar um pouco. Tinham que estar preparados para combater os inimigos. Evelyn passou por eles, sem dizer uma palavra, e então sentou-se debaixo de uma dar árvores, para observar o treino deles. Ficou naquela posição por horas, enquanto eles treinavam. Notaram que Evelyn estava muito quieta aquela manhã e isso não era normal vindo dela. Fizeram uma pequena pausa, e nesse tempo, aproximaram-se dela.

"Evelyn?" – chamou Siegfried.

"Ahn... Sim?" – ela acordou de seu transe, e olhou-o.

"O que aconteceu? Você está estranha desde o desjejum" – perguntou.

Viram-na passar a mão no rosto, tentando se acalmar. O que estava para fazer era bom para si, mas péssimo para Asgard. Infelizmente, eles tinham razão: ela tinha que revelar seu guardião. E para piorar a sua situação, aquele Alberich e o seu beijo não saíam de sua cabeça! Suspirou profundamente, deixando-os cada vez mais nervosos e ansiosos.

"Alberich" - chamou-o.

"Diga".

"Você se lembra da caverna em que me encontrou, antes do ataque dos Drückgeister, não?" - perguntou, olhando-o.

"Claro que sim, porque?" - perguntou, estranhando.

"Quero que leve todos até lá esta noite, incluindo Hilda..." - disse, séria.

"Para que isso?" - perguntou Thor.

"Vocês verão na hora... Apenas façam isso ok?" - levantou-se e caminhou floresta adentro, deixando-os para trás.

Olharam-se sem entender e acabaram por deixar o assunto de lado, pelo menos por enquanto. A noite chegou tão rápido que quase não notaram. Não viram mais Evelyn durante o resto do dia. Parecia ter sumido da face da terra. Prepararam-se e rapidamente foram para a tal caverna, sendo guiados por Alberich e Fenrir.

Após longos minutos de caminhada, passando pela floresta proibida, vislumbraram a caverna estranhamente iluminada por dentro. Não era uma luz comum, devido á cor azulada.

"É aqui" - disse Alberich.

Entraram calmamente e seguiram um pequeno corredor de pedra e terra, com algumas estalactites penduradas no teto, levemente congeladas. Mais alguns passos e se encontraram em frente ao pequeno lago. O que mais surpreendeu-os, foram as correntes espalhadas por todo o chão da caverna e de onde aquela luz azulada saía.

"Chegaram bem na hora" - disse Evelyn, aparecendo atrás deles.

Evelyn usava um vestido branco simples e longo, mas que não deixavam de deixá-la ainda mais bonita, já que os cabelos vermelhos eram destacados. Olhava fixamente para Hilda, fazendo todos estranharem.

"Hilda... Você poderia ficar em cima daquela pedra, por favor?" - perguntou Evelyn.

"Sim, mas... O que você vai fazer?" - perguntou Hilda.

"Confie em mim" - respondeu.

Hilda olhou-a por um momento e então fez o que lhe era pedido. As correntes luminosas formavam um círculo enorme envolta do lago, ocupando praticamente todo o espaço da caverna. Evelyn fez os outros se afastarem, para ficarem para trás da linha que as correntes formavam. Então, ela caminhou até Hilda, parando á sua frente.

"Hilda. Vou te fazer um pedido sério e quero que escute com atenção" – disse.

"Pode falar...".

Evelyn ficou segundos olhando para ela, para então fazer algum movimento. Pousou o joelho direito no chão, enquanto o esquerdo permanecia dobrado, com suas mãos apoiadas. Abaixou a cabeça e recitou algumas palavras estranhas. Viram pasmos as correntes luminosas moverem-se, como se tivesse vida própria.

"O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou Siegfried.

"Hilda de Polaris, protetora de Asgard. Ofereço-lhe minha total servidão, proteção e poder. A partir do momento em que você aceitar ser minha guardiã, irei proteger-lhe com a minha vida e os poderes do Cristal da Vida fluíram por seu corpo" – ela fez uma pausa, levantando o rosto e olhando-a – "Aceita ser a minha guardiã, Senhorita Hilda?" – perguntou.

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Legendas_**

_**(1) Loki - **_Deus do fogo, irmão de sangue de Odin, trapaceiro do panteão, é o bom e o mau em uma só pessoa. Tem descendência dos povos gigantes. Seu dia: sábado.

**_(2) Hel - _**Cria monstruosa de Loki com a giganta Angrboda. Hel é metade branca e metade negra. Odin precipitou-a no mundo dos mortos para ser a sua guardiã.

* * *

**Quanto séculos não??**

**Perdoem esses meus constantes sumissos... Não tenho motivos razoáveis, a única coisa que aconteceu é que me bateu uma falta de vontade tremenda de não escrever mais. Não sei o que deu em mim, a vontade simplesmente sumiu. Além disso, eu tinha 23 mangás para ler, mais o livro MARAVILINDO chamado "Crepúsculo"... Alguém deve conhecê-lo pelo nome original: "Twilight"... Eu comprei o livro e o li em 2 dias... Viciei geral!! TÃO PERFEITO!! RECOMENDO A TODOS OK?? **

**Enfim...****Graças aos Céus, voltei ao normal (o( Então, aqui está o capítulo novo dessa fic... Demorei um pouco pra postá-la porque dei uma revisada melhor sabem? n.n**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que não tenha ficado confuso... Se tiver ficado, me avisem, porque aí eu darei um jeito de consertar esse erro no próximo capítulo ok?? D**

**Reviews!! (olinhos pidões)... Reviews são sempre, sempre, sempre bem vindos!! Pensem só!! Vocês farão uma boa ação para essa ficwritten carente em reviews - **

**XD**

**Beijos **


End file.
